De este agua no beberé
by Asidesimple
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si alguien irrumpe en tu tranquilidad? Esto le sucederá a Shizuru, cuando advierte que su mundo de paz se vea agitado por un huracán, únicamente de esa forma descubrirá porque los huracanes llevan nombre propio y sobre todo, nunca digas que de este agua no beberé.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Hola a todo el mundo. No penséis que me he olvidado de la historia pendiente entre ustedes y yo, ni mucho menos. en realidad estoy en ella pero hace unos días se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia y como no pude deshacerme de ella, la escribí. La iba publicar en un solo capítulo pero quedaba muy larga, por lo tanto la dividiré. Es una historia muy corta y solo espero que os guste. Sentiros libres de comunicarme vuestro agrado o vuestra opinión y muchísimas gracias por tomaros el tiempo para leer. Sin más os dejo la historia. Teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Disfruten.

 **DE ESTE AGUA NO BEBERÉ…**

 _Capítulo 1_

Esta es la historia de un gran amor, el primero, aquel que nunca se olvida. En un etapa difícil y maravillosa, la secundaria. Por los pasillos millones de hormonas correteaban ensimismadas, absortas en su mundo indestructible a la vez que frágil pues constantemente era cambiante. Entre todos los estudiantes de aquella academia, destacaba un personaje en particular, por su silencio, su melancolía, aquella frialdad que la caracterizaba y su naturaleza áspera y cortante. En aquella edad todas estas particularidades eran algo completamente normal, pero en aquel momento a mi parecer era sumamente odioso. Todo comenzó una tarde de abril, cuando mi mejor amiga Mai, armada completamente de valor, decide entregar una carta de amor a su ser más querido. Llevaba todo el ciclo queriendo acercarse a aquella frialdad impenetrable, y dado que aquel era nuestro último año de secundaria, se veía obligada a mover ficha lo antes posible. Al finalizar el intervalo de descanso, esta rauda fue en busca del objeto de sus delirios, que no era nada más ni nada menos que el ser más inaccesible del mundo, aquella de la personalidad complicada.

"Kuga." Susurró Mai cabizbaja y completamente ruborizada junto a la susodicha. "Esto es para ti." Continuó en un suave susurro mientras le ofrecía el sobre que contenía dicha carta.

Natsuki Kuga era una estudiante de último año trasferida desde el extranjero, sus padres unos empresarios importantes, se pasaban la vida viajando intentando cerrar acuerdos allá a donde vayan. Natsuki que en un primer momento, entornó la mirada en dirección a la carta, sin más dilación la sostuvo entre sus dedos y la deslizo en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Mai que no cabía en sí de la emoción, rauda se separó y se dirigió hacia la siguiente clase, completamente emocionada, no cesaba de tocar su mano derecha pues al recibir la carta Kuga, sin querer habían rozado sus manos. Durante toda la clase miraba a mi amiga y compañera, viéndola ensimismada sin prestar atención al mundo que la rodeaba, sentía cierta tristeza, pues si Natsuki aceptaba su amor eso implicaría quedarme sin amiga el resto del curso.

Mai era de naturaleza jovial, siempre alegre y risueña, como si el mundo y sus problemas no la afectara en lo más mínimo. Rodeada siempre por un aura animado y enérgico. Sus enormes ojos violetas y su melena pelirroja, le otorgaban un aspecto vivaz. Distraídas escuchando cada detalle de su mágico encuentro, descendíamos las escaleras rumbo a la salida pues nuestra jornada lectiva concluía, notando como todo el mundo se dirigía hacia el tablón de anuncios de la academia y comentaban entre risas algo que habían publicado. Como la curiosidad pudo más con nosotras, nuestros pasos se dirigieron hacia el bullicio. Siendo así nuestra sorpresa al ver la carta de mí amiga a la vista completamente de todo el recinto. Mai no pudo más que romper a llorar, mientras yo me deshacía de la carta. El dolor y la humillación de mi amiga no eran más grande que la rabia que se apoderaba de mí en aquel instante. ¿Qué se había creído aquella tal Natsuki? Al ver las lágrimas de Mai descender cual cascadas, la ira se apoderaba completamente de mí y decidida marché en su búsqueda, no dejaría las cosas así. Rauda me encaminé hacia su clase, con la sorpresa de encontrarla aun dentro recogiendo sus cosas lentamente. Me detuve junto a las escaleras por donde deduje que descendería hacia la salida y esperé completamente furiosa, intentando pensar en cómo abordar aquella situación. De pronto nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me planté entre ella y las escaleras.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Pregunté furiosa hacia ella que con asombro me miró. "Una persona desnuda su alma frente a ti y tu vas y lo publicas." Alcé la voz y mi mano derecha para que viera la carta.

"Te equivocas." Por fin había abandonado su mutismo.

"¿Esta no es la carta que te ha dado Mai?" Pregunté con rabia.

"¿Mai?" No sabría decir si era su voz áspera y grave o su olvido lo que me exasperaba, pues en la carta que le había entregado mi amiga estaba firmada con su nombre, si la había leído a escasos minutos, ¿Cómo era posible olvidarlo?

"¡La chica que te ha entregado esto!" Grité furiosa alzando mi mano para volver a mostrarle la carta. En aquel momento sentí sus manos tomarme por mis brazos y hacerme a un lado de las escaleras depositándome junto a la pared.

"Te repito que te equivocas." Aun con ambas manos en mis brazos me detenía con firmeza entre ella y la pared, clavando su verde mirada directamente en mis ojos.

Al ver aquella proximidad intenté soltarme de su agarre y sin querer, la empuje por lo que acabó escaleras hacia abajo. Nerviosa y aturdida me lancé tras ella que se quejaba adolorida. ¿Cómo era posible haber acabado así? Mi intención nunca había sido lastimarla, solo quería hacerle entrar en razón y que le pidiera a mi amiga perdón. Pero aquello se había desmadrado completamente, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Intenté como pude levantarla, no podía simplemente dejarla ahí a su suerte. Kuga, aunque llevara poco tiempo en nuestra academia se había convertido en la chica más popular de la escuela. Si tradujéramos aquello significaría, que nuestra discusión había tenido algún que otro testigo y si me marchaba y algún miembro del profesorado la descubriera, me metería en serios problemas, tan serios que implicaban la expulsión inmediata. Intenté levantarla como pude, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo nos dirigimos a la enfermería. Aquella caída había sido muy dura y seguramente sufría alguna que otra lesión. Al verla la enfermera en aquel estado, enseguida le dieron prioridad y comenzaron con las curas, para mi desgracia le había dislocado el brazo derecho y le había causado un pequeño esguince en el tobillo izquierdo, sin contar con los numerosos golpes sufridos en todo su ser a lo largo de la caída.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo has terminado de bruces al suelo?" Preguntó la enfermera Sagisawa seriamente preocupada mientras la asistía. Yo pensaba que aquel era mi fin, si me delataba me expulsarían inmediatamente.

"Tropecé." Contestó en silencio Natsuki dirigiendo toda su mirada de odio hacia mi dirección.

"Por suerte Fujino te ha encontrado." Comentó la enfermera dedicándome una sonrisa mientras yo cabizbaja esperaba con su mochila en brazos junto a la puerta.

"Si, por suerte." La voz de Natsuki era más grave de lo normal.

Al salir por fin de la enfermería, después de un examen exhaustivo y millones de preguntas sobre como ocurrió el accidente, nos dejaron marchar. Yo completamente avergonzada, me presté en ayudarla hasta llegar a su casa. No iba a dejar que se las apañara en su estado, sin poder apenas caminar y sostener su bolsa. Durante todo el trayecto, ella permanecía en silencio. Únicamente me indicaba por donde debíamos ir. Al llegar a su destino, quedé completamente asombrada, creí incluso que se trataba de una broma pesada por parte de ella en venganza por lo ocurrido.

"¿Vives aquí?" Pregunté incrédula. "¿Desde cuándo? ¡Si aquí vivo yo!" La miré completamente desconfiada.

"Desde hace unos días." Respondió fríamente instándome a que continuara.

Durante todo el camino de regreso a casa, iba sosteniéndola por su lado derecho, ya que tenía el brazo dislocado y no podía hacer presión con las muletas para apoyarse. Creí que al dejarla en casa, su familia se encargaría de ella. Pero al percatarme de que vivía en unos dormitorios como yo, mi estancia se convertiría en un verdadero infierno. Aquella idea no me abandonaba y preocupada guardé silencio. No iba a adelantarme a los hechos hasta saber qué era aquello que le rondaba por la cabeza. Nuestra mala suerte continuó al darnos cuenta de que no disponía de ascensor aquella residencia. Tuvimos que subir por las escaleras del fondo, que además eran bastante estrechas. Al llegar al segundo piso, ya que parecía que incluso compartíamos el pasillo, quedamos ambas exhaustas por el enorme esfuerzo. De pronto deslizó su mano izquierda y sacó las llaves de su dormitorio. La ayudé hasta posicionarnos frente a la puerta 205. ¿Cómo era posible no haberla visto antes si yo vivía justo en frente en la 204? No daba crédito a aquella horrible revelación. Haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo, nos adentramos ambas a aquel dormitorio y la deposité sobre la cama para que descansara. Miré aquella estancia, llena completamente de cajas aun sin desempacar y por un segundo sentí pena por ella. De ahora en adelante estaría sola y lisiada.

"Tu habitación es más grande que la mía." Comenté para desviar aquel sentimiento, pues no quería acabar encargándome de ella por pura lastima. "Espero que me perdones, no quise hacerte daño." Continué en vista de su silencio. "Si necesitas cualquier cosa, estoy en la habitación de enfrente." Terminé tratando de poner punto y final a aquel horrible encuentro acompañando una reverencia.

"Tengo hambre." Soltó de repente sin entender que quería que hiciera yo.

"Supongo que algo debes tener en el frigorífico." Respondí dubitativa pues no sabía que quería decir con aquella afirmación.

"No ves que acabo de mudarme. Ni siquiera está encendido." Aquella era la frase más larga que había dicho desde que nos conocimos.

"Está bien, te cocinaré algo mientras te ayudo a instalarte." Dije rendida, sabía que no me iba a dejar irme así sin más. "Voy a traer algo comestible de mi dormitorio, no tardaré." Asintió en silencio.

Al llegar al dormitorio al que llamaba hogar, abrí mi pequeño frigorífico y saque algo de verdura y pescado para cocinar. De todas formas, seria inhumano dejarla así como estaba, teniendo en cuenta que sus lesiones son única y exclusivamente culpa mía. No era propio de mi naturaleza abandonar al prójimo en aquellas circunstancias. Durante toda mi vida me crie bajo el catolicismo junto con mi familia y normalmente no dejaba que la ira me dominase de aquella manera, era más partidaria del perdón. Simplemente no pude contenerme. Tras tener todo aquello que iba a necesitar a la vista, me dirigí de nuevo hacia el dormitorio de la misteriosa y malhumorada Kuga, que para mí seguía siendo una completa desconocida.

"Ya estoy aquí." Comenté con voz animada. Al ver su respuesta silenciosa, me encogí de hombros y comencé a cocinar.

Me puse un delantal que había traído de mi dormitorio para evitar manchar el uniforme de la academia de secundaria. Me lavé minuciosamente las manos y la verdura que había traído conmigo, dando así comienzo a mi tarea. Troceé delicadamente todos aquellos vegetales y encendí el fuego para que la sartén comenzara a calentarse, eché un pequeño chorro de aceite de oliva y al esperar pacientemente que se calentará, vertí la verdura mezclada sobre el aceite. Ignoraba completamente lo que hacia mi compañera en aquel momento. Tan ensimismada estaba con mi labor que me olvidé completamente de que me encontraba en un lugar nuevo para mí y acompañada por una chica odiosa. De la sartén se desprendía un olor completamente exquisito. Al cerrar los ojos y dar rienda suelta a mi olfato, no me percaté de la proximidad de mi compañía.

"Huele muy bien." Era apenas un susurro que me llegó al oído izquierdo mientras faenaba de espaldas, sonreí complacida y al girarme y percatarme de su cercanía desprovista de la camisa que llevaba del uniforme de la academia, me ruborice completamente y pegué un brinco hacia el lado opuesto.

"¿Qué se supone que haces?" Pregunté con un tono rojizo decorando mis mejillas e intentando enfocar hacia cualquier dirección excepto a su pecho.

"No quería que se me arrugara la camisa." Contestó tranquilamente.

"Ponte algo y tápate, te puede ver alguien." Contesté tartamudeando llena de vergüenza.

"Solo estas tú." Seguía sin entender que aquello era una situación embarazosa y más si estas acompañada por alguien completamente desconocido. "Se te quema." De pronto dirigí la mirada hacia la sartén y entre en un profundo pánico.

"Dios mío." Los ojos se me salieron de las cuencas.

Grité por el desastre que comenzaba a originarse sobre el fuego, dando mi siguiente paso sin percatarme de lo caliente que se encontraba la sartén, vertiendo inconscientemente un vaso de vino blanco que tenía preparado hacia un lado. De pronto, una inmensa llama alcanza el techo de aquella diminuta cocina americana. Por lo que asustada comencé a gritar, llena de pavor. ¿Cómo podía acabar así? Mi acompañante seguía de pie junto a mí viendo aquel circo sin hacer o decir nada, simplemente quieta observando mi reacción infantil. Yo por mi parte histérica buscaba el extintor por todas partes sin tener éxito, cuando volví a ver aquel desastre, la cocina entera se veía en llamas hasta que se activó por fin el sensor de humo que emitía una extraña alarma, al tercer tono los aspersores del techo dejaron todo completamente inundado dando fin al reinado de aquella enorme llamarada de fuego que había provocado en la cocina. La mirada de Natsuki, se depositó sobre mí con más odio incluso que en la enfermería pues todas sus cosas se habían echado a perder.

"Lo siento." Me atreví a adelantar con una reverencia. Estaba siendo sumamente torpe desde el encuentro con Kuga.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Midori, la administradora de aquellos dormitorios juveniles se había presentado en aquella estancia. Atónita miraba los destrozos que había ocasionado mi segunda torpeza en aquel día. Era increíble la mala suerte que comenzaba a tener desde que comencé aquella guerra personal con Natsuki. ¿Quién me mandaría a mí hacerme cargo de los problemas ajenos? ¿Es que no tenía suficiente con los míos? Kuga, intentaba abrir todas aquellas cajas para salvar alguna de sus cosas, sin remedio. Sentada sobre el suelo y completamente abatida, había convertido su pacifica vida en un infierno. A la pobre la había dejado lisiada, con hambre y sin hogar en donde refugiarse. No me extrañaba en lo más mínimo que a estas alturas su odio superase al mío.

"Lo siento mucho, Natsuki. Pero no tengo más dormitorios libres. Estamos completos." Comentó la administradora con absoluta familiaridad con la susodicha. "Y con estos destrozos, esta habitación estará lista en unas semanas." Con aquella noticia, suspiró profundamente la aludida. "¿Tienes otro lugar donde quedarte hasta arreglar todo esto?" Preguntó preocupada la señora.

"Con mi amiga." Respondió secamente hacia mi dirección por lo que la administradora me miró.

"¿Yo?" pregunté incrédula.

"Si, tu." Diciendo aquello me pedía ayuda para levantarse pues con la pierna vendada y el brazo lisiado poco podía hacer.

"Pero, no podríamos vivir juntas, ¿verdad? Está prohibido" intenté zafarme de aquella responsabilidad, preguntando directamente a la administradora con la esperanza de que lo desapruebe.

"Dado el hecho de que sois dos chicas y tú eres la responsable del desastre, ¿no veo por qué no?" respondió tranquilamente Midori para mi pesar.

"No hay más que hablar." Continuó Kuga desde la puerta dispuesta a salir rumbo hacia mi dormitorio lo antes posible. "Ah, no se te olvide traer mi ropa y tenderla para que se seque." Comenzaba a odiar a esa mujer con toda mi alma.

"¿Por qué yo?" me quejé una vez que permanecí a solas en aquella habitación mientras recogía su uniforme y la caja que contenía su ropa, que efectivamente se encontraba empapada.

Al dirigirme de nuevo a mi habitación, la susodicha ya se encontraba completamente a gusto, curioseando cada detalle y cada cosa que encontraba en medio. Yo por mi parte, completamente cargada con su ropa, intentaba abrirme paso. Hacia el cuarto de baño donde tenía un pequeño tendedero, donde pensaba colocar su ropa para secarla una vez que la escurría de la abundante agua que había caído del aspersor. Aquel no era mi mejor día. Justo cuando comencé a darme cuenta de aquel detalle, me acordé de Mai, que desde que la dejé en el vestíbulo de la academia completamente abnegada en lágrimas, no volví a saber más de ella. Rauda me dirigí hacia mi escritorio donde tenía mi teléfono móvil, y marqué su número, viendo como aquella ingrata se había preparado un sándwich y lo devoraba mientras veía la televisión sin ayudarme con su ropa.

"Mai, ¿Cómo estás?" comencé a hablar por teléfono mientras me dirigía a la pequeña terraza que disponía en la diminuta habitación. "Oye siento mucho lo de esta mañana. No debí dejarte entregar aquella carta." Intentaba consolar a mi amiga.

"¿Puedes guardar silencio? No puedo oír la televisión." La voz de Natsuki se oía más grave que nunca, era inconfundible, si mi amiga llegara a escucharla estaría perdida.

"¿Cómo iba a estar con un chico en mi dormitorio?" continué con mi llamada, por suerte Mai nunca llego a oír a Kuga hablar y aquella voz grave la confundía con algún chico. "Es la televisión que está muy alta." Aquello lo dije mirando directamente hacia la ingrata que se encontraba sentada sobre mi cama, comiendo a sus anchas mientras veía la televisión a todo volumen. "Bueno, Mai te llamo luego, intenta descansar. Adiós." Me despedí mientras me posicionaba entre Kugay el televisor.

"¿Quién es Mai?" volvió a preguntar Natsuki, cosa que me hizo hervir la sangre.

"¿Cómo que quien es Mai? Es la chica por la cual estas aquí en mi habitación." Alcé la voz y le retiré el mando a distancia del televisor apagándolo.

"Oye, que lo estaba viendo." Dijo quejándose.

"Si vas a vivir aquí, tenemos que establecer ciertas normas." Continúe haciendo caso omiso de su queja. "Nada de comer en mi cama." Comencé por la primera norma.

"Creí que era la mía." Contestó sonriendo, era la primera vez que la veía dibujar una sonrisa.

"Nada de ver la televisión a todo volumen y a estas horas. Tengo que estudiar y hacer mis deberes. Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo." Continué sin hacer caso de su provocación. "Y nada de hablar cuando estoy al teléfono o si llama alguien a la puerta, se supone que no vives aquí." Terminé satisfecha de mi misma sin darme cuenta que la susodicha, se había levantado y se dirigía hacia el baño.

"El baño está perdido con mi ropa, puedes hacer el favor de centrarte y acabar bien una tarea que empieces." Comentó de forma arrogante.

"Pero…" intenté responder.

"Nada de peros, no te olvides que me empujaste por las escaleras y que inundaste mi habitación, sino fuese por tu culpa estaría tranquilamente en mi mundo sin tener que soportarnos." Aquello era bastante cierto muy a mi pesar. "Ahora si no quieres que mañana tenga una charla con el director, más te vale arreglar todo esto y no perder el tiempo en estúpidas normas." Soltó su discurso tranquilamente y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama ante mi estupefacción. "Puedes continuar con lo que estabas haciendo."

No daba crédito a lo que veía, había sido amenazada y regañada por la persona más odiosa del mundo. ¿Cómo podía tratarme así después de darle cobijo? Completamente enfurecida, me dirigí al baño e intenté deshacer aquel desastre de ropa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos sus trapos estaban completamente colgados en el tendedero, que deposité en la terraza con el fin de que su ropa se secase lo antes posible. Disgustaba aun por la charla anterior, me dispuse a preparar la cena. Hacia todo aquello por miedo a ser expulsada de aquella academia en mi último año. Únicamente me restaban unos meses antes de ir hacia la universidad y parecía que mi peor pesadilla se instalaba conmigo para hacer de los últimos meses un infierno. Al servir la pequeña mesa de té de la que disponía, nos sentamos ambas en el suelo y comenzamos a comer en completo silencio. Aquel dormitorio era sumamente reducido para dos personas. La habitación constaba de una cocina americana justo en la entrada a mano izquierda, separada por un pequeño biombo de la habitación que acogía una cama individual, un pequeño escritorio, y un pequeño mueble donde se encontraba la televisión. La habitación también venia equipada con una pequeña terraza y un baño independiente. Nada del otro mundo pero era muy asequible, en una zona bastante tranquila y juvenil pues todos eran estudiantes de secundaria. No llevaba mucho tiempo en ella, comencé viviendo aquí a principios del año escolar, mis padres debido al trabajo debían trasladarse a otra ciudad y ya que era mi último año, traté de convencerles de quedarme a acabar mi ciclo aquí, junto a mis amigas. Al año siguiente iría a la universidad y no estaba de más que se fueran acostumbrando a mi ausencia.

A la hora de dormir, se había apoderado completamente de la cama para mi disgusto, pero ya que se encontraba magullada por la caída no iba a ser descortés. Así que hice a un lado la pequeña mesa de té y me preparé un acogedor catre sobre el suelo.

"¿Tienes una almohada más para poner bajo la pierna?" preguntó una vez que la habitación se vio sumida en la oscuridad y el silencio.

"Que caprichosa resultaste ser." Me queje cediéndole la mía.

"Y tu que torpe." Respondió a mi afirmación.

La noche había trascurrido sin mucho preámbulo, salvo por la incomodidad de mi catre sin almohada. Mi cuello comenzaba a producirme ligeras molestias y al levantarme mi cuerpo comenzó a crujir quejándose. Ni siquiera quería dirigir mi mirada hacia su dirección pues con solo pensar que ha estado a gusto en mi cama, cubierta de cojines y de confort me revolvía las tripas de buena mañana. Me encerré en el baño y con agua tibia traté de despejar cualquier dolencia. Aquello no iba a quedar así, en cuanto su situación mejore y con eso me refiero a sus magulladuras, la mandaré al catre a dormir, era mi apartamento y son mis normas.

Al salir envuelta únicamente con una toalla pues la falta de costumbre al vivir sola, me crucé con su mirada más cansada de lo normal. Extrañada la miré fijamente y esta desvió sus ojos hacia el baño, sin decir más se encerró dejándome sola. Agradecida a los cielos comencé a ponerme el uniforme pensando cómo era posible despertar más cansada de lo normal. Y fue cuando me di cuenta de la realidad del asunto, pues con aquellas magulladuras y las lesiones era imposible moverse sin sufrir daño alguno. Tal vez por mucho confort del que dispusiera, había dormido incluso más incómoda que yo, por una parte me alegraba por ello pero por otra me sentía profundamente culpable. Rauda, recogí la pequeña estancia y preparé un desayuno ligero para compensar mi falta de tacto. Tras acercarse la hora de salida y ver que aun la susodicha no había salido del baño me preocupe.

"¿Va todo bien ahí dentro?" pregunté suavizando la voz.

"No muy bien." Respondió tomándose su tiempo.

Al abrir la puerta del baño, aquello estaba completamente cubierto de agua. Ella llevaba envuelta una toalla completamente empapada y sus vendas también lo estaban. Intenté explicarme mentalmente aquel circo pero era incapaz, además la pequeña toalla con la que se había envuelto estaba a punto de ceder. Era evidente que necesitaba de cuidados y ayuda constante ya que estaba impedida pero por su orgullo y su soberbia no había pedido auxilio.

"Dios santo." Dije mirando cómo había dejado todo aquello. "Ten." Le entregue una toalla más grande y limpia. "Intenta estar lista en cuanto antes y yo limpiaré este estropicio."

En completo silencio dejó caer su toalla a mi vista y se cubrió con la que le había cedido, completamente ruborizada evité mirarla y deje paso para que saliera del baño mientras yo por mi parte, intentaba secar aquello lo más rápido que podía. Era imposible asistir a la clase de primera hora, pero no hubo manera de hacerlo más rápido. Al salir del baño y dejarlo más decente, me di cuenta que aun llevaba la toalla envuelta.

"No puedo yo sola." Susurró completamente avergonzada por admitir aquel hecho. Suspiré profundamente y me dirigí hacia ella con el fin de ayudarla. Aquel parecía ser un día muy largo.


	2. Chapter 2

**DE ESTE AGUA NO BEBERÉ…**

 _Capítulo 2_

La vida con Natsuki comenzaba a ser un verdadero fastidio, llegaba tarde a todas las primeras clases y una vez que me encontraba en el aula, estaba tan cansada que no atendía a las lecciones. Debía encontrar pronto un equilibrio a todo esto que me está pasando o me veía con algún que otro suspenso a final de curso. Si antes incluso de tratarla ya me parecía sumamente odiosa, ahora que vivimos juntas y debo ayudarla en todo, me lo parece aún más. Es completamente irresponsable y egoísta, a la vez que orgullosa y soberbia. No hay momento en el día en que no discutamos por cualquier asunto y de nuevo saque el tema de la amenaza a colación. Estaba cansada de vivir de aquella manera. Y sabía que tarde o temprano, aquel tormento iba a llegar a su fin pero no quería que por el camino me hiciera cargarme mis buenas calificaciones.

Aquella mañana, cansada de oír sus quejas, salí del dormitorio dejándola a su suerte intentando colocarse el uniforme académico. Podía escuchar sus bufidos y sus gruñidos desde la calle. Sabía que aquello la avergonzaba más a ella que a mí pero aun así no podía soportar la idea de tener que bañarla y vestirla hasta que se recupere completamente. Aquello simplemente era algo que me superaba. Al llegar a clase puntual, mis amigas quedaron extrañadas. Pues llevaba faltando a la primera clase durante tres días seguidos.

"¿Va todo bien?" la voz dulce de Mai me sacó completamente de mis cavilaciones.

"Si." Me apresuré en contestar. " ¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunté en voz baja pues estábamos asistiendo a la clase de literatura.

"Te noto algo distraída. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites." Asentí en silencio agradecida pues el profesor nos lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

Sentía que de aquella forma, engañaba a Mai. Ella incluso por lo del incidente, seguía incluso más enamorada de Natsuki. Era un hecho que personalmente no entendía pero lo cierto era, que cada vez que ésta pasaba junto a nosotras, Mai permanecía el día suspirando mientras acariciaba la mano derecha con la que toco la mano de su enamorada. Aquel día, tras finalizar la clase y proceder a cambiar de aula, nos distrajimos charlando de banalidades sin sentido. Al estar de espaldas no me percataba de la proximidad de cierta morena malhumorada.

"Aquí tienes tus llaves." Aquella voz ronca justo tras de mí, había helado cada poro de mi piel. Al girarme nuestras miradas se chocaron debido a su proximidad.

"¿Qué se supone que haces?" dije tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto frente a mis amigas que se habían detenido en el acto estupefactas por la manera tan amigable con la que me hablaba la chica más popular de la academia.

"Devolverte las llaves." Contestó tan tranquila mientras alzaba el brazo dejando caer levemente las llaves para que yo las tomara. Al ver que no entendía mi indirecta intenté tomar las llaves y concluir con el asunto pero justo en aquel instante, a mi compañera de dormitorio le dio por jugar alzándola para evitar así que las cogiera.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" con un semblante más serio me detuve frente a ella e intenté alejarla de mi grupo de amigas.

"Estoy intentando devolverte las llaves pero eres tan patosa." Intenté evitar que siguiera hablando, tratando de alcanzar la llave dando pequeños saltos.

"¡Dame la maldita llave!" Grité fuera de mis casillas mientras la seguía, dejando a un lado un aula completamente vacía y con la puerta abierta.

"Tómalas y deja de jugar." Contestó la lisiada de lo más animada, vengándose por haberla dejado sola aquella mañana.

"Imbécil." Diciendo aquello logré atrapar las llaves con facilidad sin darme cuenta que Kuga intentaba apartarme de las demás, tomándome por los brazos me empujó hacia el aula completamente vacía quedando apartadas de las miradas de mis amigas.

"El enfado te sienta muy bien." Comentó completamente seria enfocando su mirada en la mía, con una cercanía que no era especialmente normal.

"No estoy para juegos." Susurré temiendo aquella proximidad, no podía evitar que mi mirada enfocara directamente en sus labios.

"No estoy jugando." Susurró cerca de mí, aquella voz grave ahora me parecía completamente perfecta para la ocasión, inconscientemente cerré los ojos preparándome para aquello que se aproximaba.

De pronto, al verme de aquel modo, su agarre firme se hizo más suave y lentamente comenzó a separarse de mí, hasta proceder a soltarme. Mi corazón durante todo aquel proceso no dejaba de latir desbocado, ¿qué era aquello? Las rodillas comenzaban a flaquearme hasta abrir mis ojos y verla de espaldas marcharse. ¿A qué venia todo aquello? No entendía nada acerca de lo que pasaba, hasta esta mañana estábamos discutiendo a pleno pulmón y de repente sentir cerca todo su ser me hizo perder el sentido. Estupefacta y volviendo a recobrar la compostura y la razón, salí de aquel aula y me dirigí hacia mis amigas que seguían de pie paralizadas sin decir palabra observando nuestra actuación. Cuando me di cuenta de aquello me ruboricé completamente y los nervios amenazaban con hacérmelo pasar mal.

"¿Desde cuándo tú y Kuga sois…"Comentó Mai sorprendida, antes de dejarla acabar comencé a explicarme.

"No, no, no. Kuga y yo no somos nada, simplemente se me cayeron las llaves y ella tan amable, me las trajo." Diciendo aquello las miradas de mis amigas comenzaron a brillar.

"¡Es tan amable!" Dijeron las tres al unísono.

"Si, ¿verdad?" Mi nerviosismo comenzaba a pasarme factura, pues no dejaba de reír cual posesa, como si también perteneciera al club de fans de Natsuki.

A Natsuki no se le reconocía ninguna amiga, era una persona más bien callada y reservada. Su silencio a veces era tan frío como sus miradas, erizaban la piel con tan solo posar sus ojos en ti. Con un carácter más bien huraño y antisocial, chocaba extremadamente con su forma física. Se había convertido en la chica más popular de la academia por su extremadamente exagerado atractivo y por su inaccesibilidad. Y aunque mi odio por ella sea superior a cualquier admiración, no sería honesto por mi parte desmentirlo, con su cuerpo esbelto minuciosamente tallado era imposible no destacar en las actividades físicas, tales como el tenis o el baloncesto. Además su altura superaba por unos centímetros la media, su larga cabellera de un negro azulado casi sobrenatural, caía tan lacio, cual cascada por sus firmes hombros. Provista de una melena tan lisa que aquello parecía de seda, un pelo envidiable que enamoró a toda la academia por verlo mecerse al viento. Un verdadero espectáculo para la mayoría. Sin mencionar aquellos enormes ojos verdes de los que era portadora, su belleza exótica resaltaba por encima de toda la escuela. Y aquello era una triste realidad que debían superar aquellas chicas que no formamos parte de su club de admiradoras. Todos los chicos mantenían la vista siempre fija en ella y desde el accidente de las escaleras, todos le brindaban su ayuda. Por suerte para mí, en la academia no tenía que ser su asistenta.

De camino a casa, cargada con una enorme bolsa de la compra, pues debía encargarme de sus comidas, me crucé con un compañero que insistió en ayudarme. Era todo un caballero y un chico muy apuesto, con una mirada sumamente angelical. Reito y yo nos conocíamos desde el comienzo de la secundaria. Juntos habíamos coincidido dos años en la misma clase y por lo tanto aquel era nuestro último año juntos, nuestros padres se conocían pues compartían la misma rama en los negocios y siempre nos alentaron a ser amigos pero como ya se suele saber, en la adolescencia, las hormonas no cesan de producir sentimientos vergonzosos y tanto él como yo, jamás pudimos mantener una conversación sin ruborizarnos, ni sentirnos violentos. De pronto comenzó a llover de improviso y como no, nunca salía preparada de casa.

"No te preocupes, puedes compartir mi paraguas." Comentó Reito tan amable y dulce como siempre.

Completamente ruborizados los dos, caminamos juntos bajo la lluvia. Debíamos parecer una pareja de adorables novios pues todos aquellos con los que nos cruzamos sonreían gentiles hacia nuestra dirección. Al llegar al complejo de dormitorios donde vivía, amablemente se ofreció en subir aquella pesada carga por las escaleras. Con el ensimismamiento del momento, olvidé que cierta malhumorada se encontraba en mi dormitorio preparada para comenzar con mi infierno. Una vez en la puerta, tan correcto como siempre depositó la bolsa frente a esta y con una dulce sonrisa se despidió.

"¿Quién era ese?" comenzó el interrogatorio una vez que cerré la puerta tras de mí.

"Es un amigo." Respondí aun sonriendo mientras depositaba la bolsa en la cocina preparada para organizarla.

"¿Solo un amigo?" volvió a cuestionar mirando a través del cristal de la terraza para evitar mojarse con la lluvia.

"¿A qué viene este cuestionario?" pregunté de espaldas a ella, pues no entendía tanto interés.

"Curiosidad." Contestó un tanto fría. "Me extraña ver a alguien que se tome tantas molestias para ser solo un amigo." Terminó susurrando la última frase.

"Para tu información mis amigos si se toman las molestias por mí." Comenzamos de nuevo con otra discusión.

"¡Claro! Hasta que se harte de esperar." Soltó mientras intentaba sentarse sobre la cama. Sin entender bien a que se refería, deje a un lado la bolsa de la compra y fui hacia su posición.

"¿Esperar a qué?" Pregunté con las manos en jarra sosteniendo mi cintura en señal de que esperaba una respuesta inmediata. Cosa que no ocurrió pues la susodicha me escrutaba con la mirada intentando adivinar tal vez si mi ignorancia era debida a la inocencia o a la inexperiencia.

"¿No has salido nunca con nadie?" Preguntó a su vez clavando su mirada en la mía, por lo que no pude más que ruborizarme.

"¿A qué viene hablar de eso ahora?" Contesté aun con mis mejillas ardiendo. "¡Desde luego que contigo es imposible!" inmediatamente me di media vuelta y me dirigí a la cocina para continuar con mi labor.

"¡Vaya!" comentó a mi espalda divertida. "No me extraña con ese carácter." Soltó inmediatamente y salió por la puerta.

Aquella afirmación por su parte me hizo sentirme molesta durante el resto del día. Y es que con Natsuki, el humor era tan cambiante como mi odio hacia ella, que crecía cada día más. Con lo feliz y tranquila que había comenzado el año escolar, ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que mi mundo podía cambiar? A la hora del almuerzo, ni siquiera tuvo el ligero detalle de llamar para avisar de que no iba a volver a casa. Sentada frente a la mesa, esperando durante quince minutos su presencia, desistí de la idea y comencé a almorzar sola. Supongo que al comenzar el fin de semana, se había relajado completamente, pero ¿Dónde estaría en su condición? Quiero decir necesitaba ayuda para cualquier labor por pequeña que esta fuese. De pronto me acordé de que era día de colada. Sacudí la cabeza para evitar seguir pensando en ella y me dispuse de nuevo, en completa soledad, a recoger la mesa y guardarle las sobras para ir a hacer la colada.

Aquel día no hubo manera de salir a tender la ropa limpia, la lluvia desde que comenzó no había dado tregua. De pronto, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Natsuki completamente empapada pero bien abrigada, ¿de dónde habrá sacado ese abrigo? Y sin darme tiempo de formular aquella pregunta, entraba al dormitorio acompañada por un joven, que también venia empapado. Estaban charlando amistosamente, hasta que el susodicho se percató de mi presencia.

"No te preocupes por ella, es mi vecina." Aclaró Natsuki hacia aquel chico que asentía en silencio.

"Encantado soy Masashi Takeda." Se presentó el mismo en vista de que ella no lo iba a hacer. Takeda poseía un curioso cabello peinado cuidadosamente de punta, que se erguía en todas direcciones, dándole un aspecto informal.

"Igualmente, Fujino Shizuru." Contesté sonriente.

"Shizuru viene a hacer la colada aquí." Soltó de repente Natsuki usando mi nombre familiarmente. "¿Supongo que ya has acabado?" preguntó empujándome hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" susurré en voz baja para que solo ella me pudiese oír.

"Necesito que te vayas." Susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

"Oye, espera." Y sin déjame si quiera acabar cerró la puerta tras de mí. "¿Qué hago yo ahora con la que está cayendo?" dije más para mí misma que para Natsuki, que ya se encontraba dentro disfrutando de la compañía de su amigo. "Será ingrata, me las pagará."

De pronto a mi imaginación llegaron miles de imágenes subidas de tono en relación a ella y su amigo. Cosa que me hizo hervir la sangre. ¿A caso mi habitación se había convertido en un picadero? Pensaba en mis adentros absorta, pues no sabía a donde ir, no traía conmigo ni paraguas ni abrigo, y no podía simplemente esperar en la puerta hasta que su compañía se fuera, por lo tanto dejé que mis pasos me guiaran y caminé bajo la lluvia sin rumbo aparente hasta llegar a la biblioteca, donde sin pensármelo dos veces accedí. Mi ropa estaba completamente húmeda. Una vez dentro de la biblioteca, me senté apartada de los demás para evitar mojar a nadie y me enfrasqué en la lectura de un libro, hasta que un empleado de la misma biblioteca se acercó hasta mí y me entregó una toalla limpia para secarme. Al alzar la mirada para ver quién era mi salvador, me quedé completamente asombrada.

"¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí?" pregunté en voz baja y él sonrió gentilmente como siempre.

"Desde principios de curso." Comentó Reito sentándose a mi lado. "¿Qué haces aquí en ese estado?" preguntó un tanto preocupado.

"Están arreglando el baño en casa y decidí salir para no ocasionar ninguna molestia." Mentí, pues era incapaz de decirle la verdad, no podía permitir que Reito pensara mal de mí.

"En una hora finaliza mi turno, ¿si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo caliente?" preguntó completamente ruborizado y yo asentí en silencio notando como mis mejillas comenzaban a encenderse. "Nos vemos más tarde." Con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro se levantó y continuó con su ocupación.

Al concluir con su labor, me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Sin más me levanté y deposite el libro en su lugar y salí a su encuentro. Nos adentramos en un almacén donde me cedió uno de los abrigos olvidados, pues fuera la lluvia seguía cayendo intensamente. Salimos de la biblioteca, y como habíamos hecho aquella misma mañana, compartimos su paraguas. Reito era muy gentil y cariñoso. De pronto nuestros pasos se detuvieron frente a una cafetería parisina decorada con un gusto excelente.

"Aquí es." Sin decir más, me abrió la puerta y se encargó de cerrar su paraguas.

"Qué lugar más bonito." Comenté asombrada desde la puerta mientras él se encargaba de depositar el paraguas en el paragüero.

"Espera, te ayudo con el abrigo." Con un ligero rubor, accedí a que Reito me quitara el abrigo y me ofreciera la silla como todo un caballero.

"Gracias." Comenté ruborizada.

La tarde había dado paso a la noche en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nuestra conversación empezó de manera tímida y ahora nos encontramos completamente animados, charlando acerca de nuestro futuro y de nuestros estudios. Él junto a sus padres, había tomado la decisión de continuar con la tradición familiar e ir a la universidad a la que asistió su padre y el padre de su padre después de él. Y yo a mi vez trataba de poner tantos kilómetros entre mi familia y yo como era posible. Quería ir al extranjero a estudiar idiomas y a conocer nuevas culturas. Sin percatarnos de ello, comenzamos a sentirnos cómodos el uno con el otro y nos dejamos llevar hasta que el encargado de aquella cafetería, nos pidió amablemente que nos retiremos pues debían cerrar. Completamente avergonzados, Reito pago la cuenta amablemente y salimos de aquel lugar, con la lluvia aun recia.

"Te acompaño hasta a casa." Me susurró cerca del oído.

"No quiero molestar." Respondí pues no era justo hacerle andar tanto porque su casa quedaba en la dirección opuesta a la mía, desde aquel lugar.

"No es molestia alguna. Además no podría irme tranquilo dejándote sola con esta lluvia." Sonrió gentilmente.

Sin decir más, caminamos de nuevo hasta la residencia de los dormitorios de estudiantes. Ensimismados en nuestra charla, no nos dimos cuenta hasta que nos plantamos justo en la puerta de mi dormitorio.

"Ya estas sana y salva." Susurró ruborizado. "Ya puedo regresar tranquilo." Continuó con la cabeza gacha.

"Gracias por esta tarde tan maravillosa." Agradecí tímidamente.

"Ha sido un placer." Sonrió, en un segundo reino el silencio y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, de pronto lentamente la distancia dejó de existir, estábamos a punto de rozar nuestros labios cuando la puerta de mi dormitorio de súbito se abrió.

"¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?" la voz grave y áspera de Natsuki, nos sacó de nuestra nube completamente ruborizados y exaltados. "Me tenías preocupada." De pronto con su mano izquierda me sostuvo de la muñeca y me introdujo a la habitación.

"Ha sido culpa mía, la entretuve hasta ahora. Lo siento." Intentó interceder por mi Reito tan caballero como siempre. "Me despido, ya. Buenas noches." Aun con las mejillas encendidas, se retiró de forma educada y se marchó.

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?" Irritada por su estúpido comportamiento me solté de su agarre.

"¿A caso no sabes llamar? ¿O mandar un mensaje de texto?" completamente enfadada me siguió hasta el interior del dormitorio donde ambas camas ya se encontraban preparadas.

"¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí?" Grité hacia su dirección, acaso no es lo mismo que hizo ella a la hora del almuerzo.

"Desde que la cena no se prepara sola." Continuó Kuga de manera fastidiosa.

"¡Te odio!" alcé la voz y me encerré en el cuarto de baño.

Nuestras discusiones cada vez eran más frecuentes, discutíamos por cualquier motivo. Aquello era la única forma que teníamos de comunicación. Encerrada en el baño, y dividida pues una parte de mí se encontraba llena de dicha por aquel acercamiento con Reito y la otra completamente desdichada por la actuación de Natsuki, ¿Cómo iba a explicarle su presencia a Reito en el caso de que me lo preguntara? Ya le había mentido una vez y me sentía culpable por ello, no quería seguir engañándole desde el principio. Bajo el chorro de agua tibia, rememoré aquel momento en el que casi íbamos a besarnos y me ruboricé de súbito. Aquel iba a ser mi primer beso y el egoísmo de Kuga me lo había impedido. ¿Acaso no tenía suficiente con hacer de mi casa un infierno que también tenía que interferir en la relación con mis amigos? Al salir del baño, reinaba la tranquilidad, con las luces completamente apagadas, deduje que la reina del malhumor y de la desdicha se había quedado dormida. Me dirigí a mi catre, cuidadosamente preparado por ella y contemplé para mi sorpresa, encontrar la almohada que llevaba usando Natsuki para su pierna lisiada. Extrañada, busqué la postura más cómoda que pude y con una sonrisa en los labios me abandoné a los brazos de Morfeo. Sin apenas haber transcurrido tanto tiempo, sentí como todo mi ser temblaba, el frío calaba en mis huesos y no hacía más que toser. De pronto Kuga encendió las luces y sentí la palma de su mano en mi frente. Estaba a punto de volver a iniciar con ella alguna discusión cuando me vi tan débil que ni siquiera podía ni hablar.

"Te has resfriado." Su voz grave sonaba más dulce de lo normal. "Toma, abre la boca." Diciendo aquello me depositó un termómetro en los labios. Inmóvil seguía tiritando en el catre que notaba como estaba ligeramente empapado de sudor. "Tienes fiebre." Concluyo en seguida y se fue a la cocina a mojar un trapo para depositármelo sobre la frente. "Ven conmigo, esta noche dormirás sobre la cama." Sin quejarme me dejé hacer y con su ayuda llegué hasta la cama, donde seguía temblando. "Tómate esto." Depositó en mis labios un medicamento y me dispuso el vaso junto a la boca. Mi mente no lograba pensar con claridad, únicamente sentía los cuidados de Natsuki sin poner objeción alguna. "Mañana te sentirás mejor." Aquello fue lo último que había oído.


	3. Chapter 3

**L** os personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...

 **DE ESTE AGUA NO BEBERÉ…**

 _Capítulo 3_

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba como nueva, seguía sintiendo un poco de malestar en el pecho, pues enseguida me cansaba, pero por lo general y gracias a los rápidos cuidados de Natsuki me sentía en perfectas condiciones para continuar con mí día a día. Al despertar y encontrarme sobre la cama, fue una agradable sensación. De nuevo recordé la situación vivida el día de ayer en la puerta junto a Reito y enseguida la sonrisa adornó mis labios. Al levantarme de la cama mi pie fue a dar con el hombro magullado de Kuga que enseguida se despertó quejándose. Ante mi asombro, al verla dormida al ras del suelo, me hizo sentir culpable. Pues no recordaba, el momento en el que me había depositado en la cama y había cuidado de mí.

"Se nota que ya vuelves a ser tú." Se quejó mientras se sobaba el brazo derecho.

"Lo siento mucho." Dije en voz baja. "Gracias." Aquello lo había soltado con cierto nerviosismo y sumamente ruborizada.

"Si ya has acabado, sal de la cama. Me duele todo el cuerpo." Volvía a ser tan desagradable como siempre. Que sin esperar a levantarme, me hizo a un lado y se metió en la cama.

"Puedes hacerte la chica dura conmigo pero ambas sabemos que te preocupas por mí." Dije sonriente y levantándome completamente otorgándole así el monopolio de aquella cama. Ella contestó gruñendo algo ininteligible.

Sintiendo la energía de la mañana, me dispuse a recoger el catre, colgándolo en la terraza para airearlo un poco y sin más dilación preparé el desayuno. Una vez que estuviera todo listo, me metí en el baño para darme una ducha tibia y eliminar cualquier rastro de fiebre. Aquella mañana el sol había desecho cualquier señal de lluvia del día anterior, brillaba tan intensamente que enseguida me acordé de la colada hecha y que debía tender la ropa para aprovechar aquellos rayos de sol y secarla. Al salir del baño con la mente puesta a punto en las tareas detalladas, me encontré a Natsuki disfrutando sola del desayuno. Al verme enseguida sus mejillas se encendieron.

"Tenía mucha hambre." Su respuesta corta y concisa como siempre me hizo reír. Gracias a ella me sentía hoy completamente bien, eso que habíamos discutido fuertemente.

"Come todo lo que quieras." Le dije mientras me sentaba a la mesa con la toalla aun envolviendo mi cabello.

"Está todo delicioso. Cocinas muy bien." Intentó ser amable cosa que me agradó.

"Gracias. La verdad es que me enseñó Mai, es una gran cocinera." Continué ya que estábamos manteniendo por primera vez una charla agradable sin discusión.

"¿Quién es Mai?" Preguntó de súbito y comenzó a reír en vista de que vio mi semblante cambiar, ¿Cómo era posible que me preguntara lo mismo siempre? "Es broma, relájate." Solté una mirada inquisitiva mientras ella sonreía.

"¿Por qué publicaste su carta de amor?" Me atreví a preguntar tímidamente.

"No lo hice yo." Respondió sin dejar de comer y sin mirarme a los ojos.

"¿Quién más pudo haberlo hecho si la carta únicamente la poseías tú?" Posé mi mirada firme en busca de la de ella. Aunque Mai se olvidara del incidente, para mi adquiría demasiada importancia pues aquella no era forma de tratar a alguien que declaraba su amor.

"¿Tan importante es para ti?" Alzó levemente la voz e hizo a un lado su desayuno.

"Si." Contesté firmemente. "Mai es mi mejor amiga." Frunció el ceño ante aquella declaración.

"La leí en clase y la tiré a la basura. Cualquiera la pudo haber tomado y publicado." Contestó cabizbaja.

"¿Quién lee una carta de amor y la deshace a la basura?" pregunté incrédula ante su comportamiento.

"Aquel que no esté interesado." Soltó de golpe e intentó incorporarse para sentarse sobre la cama.

"Mai es una chica muy dulce, ¿Cómo puedes no estar interesada?" ante aquella pregunta me di cuenta de que me estaba metiendo en un tiesto que no me correspondía. Completamente ruborizada, agache la mirada tratando de tragarme mis propias palabras.

"¿Tienes idea de cuantas cartas de ese tipo recibo?" Comenzó aun de forma agresiva para suavizar de pronto el tono. "Además…" continuó indecisa. "Me gusta alguien más." Aquella voz ronca sonaba tímida y vulnerable. De repente me vino a la mente aquel amigo de ayer, Takeda creo recordar y comprendí cual era la situación de Mai. "De cualquier forma, eso no te incumbe a ti. Mejor dedícate a no poner caras cuando intentes besar a ese estirado." Soltó enseguida mirándome con odio.

"Serás…" intenté continuar sin saber que decir. "Era mi primera vez." Concluí avergonzada, incorporándome rápidamente para evitar que siguiera mirándome fijamente.

"¿Nunca habías besado antes a nadie?" Natsuki cambió completamente el tono de voz y pregunto incrédula. Yo a mi vez, desde la cocina intentaba ocultar mi rostro pues mis mejillas me ardían en la cara.

"Eso no te importa." Conteste tímidamente.

"¿Eso quiere decir que nunca has tenido una cita?" Volvió a preguntar insistentemente haciendo caso omiso de mi ataque.

"Tengo que tender la ropa." Respondí ruborizada y me dirigí hacia el baño donde seguía la ropa húmeda de la colada del día anterior.

Ante su atenta mirada, salí por la puerta rumbo a la entrada de la residencia donde uno podía tender la ropa en completa tranquilidad, a sus anchas. Debido a la lluvia de ayer, todo el mundo había tenido la misma idea que yo, por lo tanto numerosos estudiantes, colgaban sus uniformes para que el sol hiciera su trabajo. Después de media hora estirando y colocando toda aquella ropa perfectamente aseada, Midori la administradora de aquella residencia se acercó curiosa para saber, que tal nos iba la convivencia. Sin darle muchos detalles, pregunté por el ritmo de las obras del dormitorio de Kuga, la respuesta me desalentó completamente, aún estaban en busca del presupuesto adecuado.

"No desesperes, Shizuru. Quien sabe, igual nace una bonita amistad entre las dos." Continuó amablemente Midori de manera informal.

"Lo dudo mucho, pero gracias igualmente." Contesté dispuesta a ir de regreso a mi habitación ya que había acabado con mi labor.

"Espera un momento, ten." De su chaqueta, sacó dos entradas para un parque de atracciones. "Yo no puedo ir, pero si quieres puedes usarlas tú. Para que te animes un poco."

"Muchas gracias, muy amable." Acepté las entradas, pues nunca está de más divertirse en el parque de atracciones.

De nuevo, alegrando mi día con una sonrisa en el rostro, subí los peldaños y me planté en mi dormitorio. Por suerte para mi Natsuki ya era capaz de bañarse por sí sola. Cosa que me alivió pues siempre acabamos discutiendo en el baño. Absorta en mis pensamientos, dudando ante una enorme encrucijada, pues no sabía a quién debería invitar conmigo, por una parte me entusiasmaba la idea de compartir aquella experiencia con Mai, que éramos amigas desde la infancia y disfrutábamos mutuamente de nuestra compañía y por otro lado quería ir acompañada por Reito, sentía que la velada del día anterior quedó inconclusa por culpa de Kuga y quería compensarlo de algún modo.

"¿Qué es eso?" la voz ronca de Natsuki me sacó de mis cavilaciones. No sé cómo se las apaña pero sigilosamente, se ha situado justo detrás de mí.

"Son unas entradas que me ha regalado la administradora, para el parque de atracciones." Sonreí contenta ignorando la cercanía que tenía esta tras de mí. "No sé si pedírselo a Mai o a Reito." Dije dudando.

"A ninguno de los dos." Diciendo aquello me despojó de una de las entradas. "Iré yo."

"¿Qué?" Dije completamente desilusionada. "No, no quiero ir contigo. Devuélvemela." Me quejé como una niña pequeña a la que le han quitado su caramelo.

"Es por tu bien, así te explicaré cómo comportarte en una cita. Y dejarás boquiabierto al estirado ese." Continuó ella dándome la espalda para evitar que le arranque la entrada de sus manos.

"No necesito que me expliques nada." Contesté completamente furiosa sin percatarme de que ella únicamente llevaba la toalla envuelta. "Devuélveme la entrada."

"Quítamela." Me retó, alzando el brazo izquierdo con el que sostenía la entrada. Sabiendo que me era imposible ya que me superaba en altura.

"Deja de jugar." Completamente fuera de mí, intenté saltar para hacerme con la entrada, que para su disfrute siempre caía en sus provocaciones.

"¿Acaso quieres seguir poniendo esa cara de pez cada vez que vaya a besarte?" Preguntó de nuevo provocándome y ni corta ni perezosa traté de saltar mientras ella estaba entretenida burlándose de mí, pero gracias a mi mala suerte tropecé antes de saltar y para evitar caer de bruces contra el suelo, agarré su toalla despojándola de ella. "¿No crees que vas muy deprisa? Aún no hemos salido ni a nuestra primera cita." Tan tranquilamente hablaba. Que al alzar mi mirada y verla completamente desnuda me sonrojé completamente.

"¡Tápate!" Lancé un grito con la cara hecha un tomate, entregándole la toalla que veía en mi posesión.

"Dame mi toalla." Susurró cerca de mí y se la extendí desde el suelo sin levantar la mirada mientras ella seguía sonriendo. "Nos vemos a las cuatro en la puerta del parque." Susurró antes de arrebatarme su toalla.

Era imposible ganar una disputa ante ella. Siempre la situación estaba a su favor, completamente desilusionada pues tenía grandes planes para ambos de mis aspirantes. Jamás en mi sano juicio habría preferido pasar con ella la tarde del domingo en un parque de atracciones. Al verla salir del baño vestida y perfectamente arreglada, se despidió de mí con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta para abandonar el dormitorio con mirada victoriosa. Comenzaba a albergar demasiados sentimientos encontrados por Natsuki, a veces me desquiciaba y otras me sorprendía. Aquella misma mañana sentí una enorme y profunda ternura al percatarme de que se había pasado la noche en el suelo por mi causa y sin embargo ahora mismo volvía a sentir el mismo odio que me embargó la noche anterior al interrumpir mi velada con Reito. Completamente desecha, aseé mi dormitorio ya que mi compañera ni siquiera pensaba en ese hecho. Pasado el mediodía, salí a verme con Mai para almorzar juntas. Tenía que poner al día a mi mejor amiga con el asunto de Reito pero para mí desgracia no dejamos de hablar de los hermosos ojos que poseía Kuga.

"Me encanta, si tan solo se fijara en mí." Comentó en medio de una ensoñación Mai.

"No es para tanto créeme." Respondí a mi amiga que seguía inmersa en su nube.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" de pronto se extrañó ante dicha afirmación.

"Porque…" Me puse nerviosa, ya que aún no le había contado mi desgracia con el objeto de sus delirios. "Porque tú la tienes bastante idealizada y a mí no me parece que sea para tanto." Contesté con cierta inquietud.

"Eso es porque no te has fijado bien en ella." Contestó Mai con una sonrisa.

"Jamás podría fijarme en una persona como ella. Es egoísta, infantil, arrogante, orgullosa…" Comencé a enumerar todos sus defectos.

"¡Vaya! ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? A lo mejor es dulce, cariñosa, pasional…" diciendo aquello mi amiga se ruborizó de súbito, tal vez excediendo su imaginación más allá de lo normal.

"¿Dulce? ¿Acaso has olvidado lo de la carta? Es imperdonable lo que te ha hecho." Sentencié juzgándola.

"¿Sigues con eso?" Preguntó incrédula. "Dicen las malas lenguas que la empujaron por las escaleras porque se negó a darles la carta, que no fue ella quien la publicó sino su agresor." Comentó convencida Mai.

"¿¡Cómo!? "Sorprendida ante la ocurrencia del ser humano me exalté. "¿Crees en esa tontería?" Nerviosa me debatía entre contarle la verdad o dejarla a la deriva con sus creencias.

"Shizuru, no sé por qué te disgusta tanto Natsuki." Concluyó usando el nombre de la susodicha con demasiada familiaridad. "Pero, espero que algún día, en el hipotético caso de que entre ella y yo surgiera algo…" continuó ruborizada y nerviosa." Que tú la aceptaras." Escuchaba aquella declaración con la boca abierta, era mi amiga y la quería muchísimo pero aquella imagen nunca pasará, mucho esfuerzo y lágrimas me costó que dejara de preguntar quién era Mai cada vez que la nombraba. ¿En qué hipotético caso entre las dos iba a surgir algo?

"Por supuesto que la aceptaré." Sonreí, ¿qué más iba a decirle? Era mi mejor amiga y no quería herirla. Al percatarme de la hora que era, me despedí.

"Lo siento, Mai. Tengo un compromiso urgente." Comenté sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo.

"Descuida, seguro que te he aburrido bastante hablando de Natsuki." ¡Qué gran verdad!

"No te preocupes, para eso están las amigas." Dije intentando disimular mi culpabilidad. "Nos vemos mañana en clase." Dije sonriente, levantándome de la mesa.

Tomé el autobús para llegar a aquel parque de atracciones, que al ser día de festivo, pues era domingo, estaba completamente abarrotado. Al marcar el enorme reloj las cuatro, me encontraba justo en la puerta de entrada de manera puntual como siempre. Así que me puse a esperar cerca para no extraviarla. Al ver que ya llevaba diez minutos de retraso, opté por sentarme. Algo me decía que la puntualidad, no formaba parte de la vida de Natsuki. Pasados los veinte minutos, por fin ésta se digna a aparecer.

"Llegas tarde." Regañé incluso antes de que se acercara a mi posición.

"Puedes vivir con ello." Comentó e inmediatamente sin siquiera detenerse me sostuvo por la muñeca y comenzó a andar rumbo al parque. "Ahora oficialmente comienza nuestra cita." Dijo una vez que entregamos las entradas en la taquilla. "Para que esto parezca una cita real." Comenzó la de los ojos verdes, muy segura de sí misma. "He de comportarnos como si esto fuese una cita real." Concluyó tomándome suavemente de la mano y tirando de mí hacia el interior del parque.

"¡Oye, espera!" Grité pero la susodicha hizo caso omiso de mi petición. "No tan rápido."

Su agarre firme y a la vez tan suave y delicado, me dejaba un tanto confusa, pues se sentía sumamente reconfortante. Aquellos sentimientos junto con el agradable aroma que desprendía Natsuki, comencé a tratar de pensar en qué momento comencé a sentirme de este modo junto a ella. Cierto que mi odio por la susodicha, aumentaba y disminuía según el grado de la discusión que manteníamos, pero en aquel instante únicamente percibía cierta paz y sosiego. Una paz que comenzaba a dibujar una de las sonrisas más sinceras que poseía. De un momento a otro, se detuvo junto a una enorme atracción, la montaña rusa que se movía rauda de un lado hacia otro.

"¿Te apetece subir?" pregunto con voz ronca, sin mirar hacia mi dirección, con su mano aun sosteniendo suavemente la mía. Asentí en silencio. "Bien, vamos allá."

Al subir a uno de los vagones, comencé a notar un ligero nerviosismo por parte de mi acompañante, por lo que inconscientemente sonreí hacia su dirección y en aquel instante fue cuando verdaderamente me di cuenta, de que aquella faceta seria, fría y distante era solo una armadura, un mecanismo de autodefensa creado por ella, y que en el fondo, tal y como había aventurado mi mejor amiga Mai, Kuga era dulce y frágil, como cualquier adolescente de nuestra edad. Al pensar aquello, instintivamente apreté nuestro agarre con el fin de otorgarle valor y ella se giró hacia mi dirección, dedicándome una mirada curiosa, a la vez que incrédula. Al ver mi sonrisa más sincera, intentó dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa torpe e infantil, por lo que la hizo verse aún más adorable. Gracias a aquel gesto, su ligero nerviosismo comenzó lentamente a remitir. Durante todo el tiempo que duraba aquella atracción, nuestras manos no se separaron en ningún instante, al sentir la adrenalina en mi cuerpo por las numerosas caídas libres que realizaba el vagón, junto al sube y baja propio de la montaña rusa, mi agarre se hacía más intenso y mi sonrisa enorme. ¿Quién me iba a decir que la compañía de Natsuki en aquel momento no fuera acertada?

Sonrientes y con las pulsaciones desbocadas por la adrenalina, descendimos a tierra firme donde continuamos riéndonos a carcajadas. Y enseguida nos pusimos en marcha rumbo hacia la siguiente atracción. Nuestra tarde entre risas, había transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hasta que el apetito nos llamó la atención. Nos detuvimos en uno de los tantos puestos de comida rápida que habían repartidos por el gigantesco parque de atracciones, donde Kuga tuvo la amabilidad de convidarme a cenar.

"¿Te diviertes?" Preguntó al finalizar su comida y permanecer quieta observándome, cosa que me hizo ruborizar levemente pues en los dormitorios, al acabar su comida, apuntaba su mirada hacia el televisor.

"Si, tu compañía no esta tan mal después de todo." Respondí sonriendo. Sus profundos ojos verdes se detuvieron en los míos. "Aunque me hubiese gustado subir a la noria." Continué ya que parecía no querer añadir nada más salvo aquella mirada penetrante que comenzaba a inquietarme. ¿Qué significa aquella manera de mirar?

"¿La noria?" De pronto, su semblante cambió completamente a uno de horror, por lo que deduje, que el hecho de no haber propuesto aquella atracción, no fuese una simple casualidad.

"¿Tienes miedo a las alturas?" Pregunté sonriendo, inconscientemente de forma coqueta, pues no era posible que Natsuki temiese a aquella inofensiva atracción.

"¿Miedo yo? No sabes de lo que estás hablando." Contestó tratando de disimular su pavor desviando la mirada hacia otro punto.

"Entonces, decidido. La siguiente atracción será la noria. Además, en una cita real, subir sería lo más apropiado. Ya que es tan romántico." Dije tratando de provocarla.

"¿Quién dice eso?" Su voz ronca trató de sonar lo más normal posible, evitando así mostrar su pánico. "¿Desde cuando eres una especialista en citas?" Comenzó a atacarme.

"No soy ninguna especialista." Sentencié seria. "Si tanto te asusta la noria, no tienes más que decirlo. Por suerte, esto no es una cita, por lo que subiré yo sola." En seguida su mirada se entristeció o aquello creí percibir. ¿A qué venía ahora aquella mirada?

"Haz lo que quieras." Se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada.

Una vez que nos dirigimos hacia aquella atracción lentamente, tratando de descifrar todas aquellas miradas que me había lanzado la susodicha desde que nuestra tarde juntas comenzara, esperamos pacientes en la enorme cola que se había formado para ascender hasta las alturas. Cuando mi turno por fin había llegado, para mi inmensa sorpresa, Natsuki se introdujo conmigo en la cabina, en completo silencio sentándose justo en el asiento situado frente a mí. Una vez que el asistente de dicha atracción, cerrara sellando las puertas, las cabinas comenzaron a moverse. De un momento a otro, cuando comenzamos a tomar cierta altura, para mi deleite personal veía como Kuga cerraba violentamente sus ojos con un extraño horror dibujado en el rostro. Cierto era que si tenía fobia a las alturas, aquel en lugar de ser un momento agradable para ella como lo estaba siendo para mí, se convertiría en un momento tortuoso. Mi intención no era hacerla pasar un mal rato en absoluto.

"No tienes nada que temer, esto está muy seguro." Susurré hacia ella tratando de tranquilizarla pues me sentía culpable por haberla incitado.

"No tengo miedo." Su orgullo no era capaz de hacerse a un lado incluso en aquella situación, por lo que guardé silencio. Sabía que no debía forzarla a más.

"Te estás perdiendo unas vistas increíbles." Volví a susurrar después de un momento prudencial, justo cuando la atracción alcanzó su mayor pico.

"Lo dudo." Sentenció con los ojos completamente apretados.

Dada la estrechez del habitáculo, alargué mi mano y sostuve la suya sin saber exactamente por qué, tratando de infundirle valor. Únicamente de ese modo, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, apuntándolos directamente a los míos, produciéndome un escalofrío que recorrió completamente mi espalda. Nos pasamos largo tiempo mirándonos la una a la otra en completo silencio, sin desviar nuestros ojos y levemente ruborizadas. Aquello pareció tranquilizarla o por lo menos mitigar su pánico. Suponiendo que el dirigir sus ojos fuera de la cabina y observar el paisaje la pondría aún más nerviosa, ya que se percataría de la altura que nos separaba de la superficie en aquel instante.

"No está tan mal, ¿verdad?" Susurré completamente ruborizada bajo su atenta mirada. Ella asintió en silencio.

De pronto, la cabina comenzó su movimiento, descendiendo lentamente y su agarre se hizo más fuerte. Tratando de tranquilizarla por todos los medios, logré que permaneciera con los ojos abiertos hasta llegar a detenerse la cabina completamente. El asistente nos abrió el seguro de la puerta y salimos en completo silencio, caminando para alejarnos lo antes posible de aquella atracción. Natsuki, que apretaba el paso, iba delante de mí, pues quería poner distancia en cuanto antes entre ella y la noria. Yo, a mi vez caminaba tranquilamente, sonriendo alegremente al ser testigo del primer instante de vulnerabilidad que había protagonizado mi fría y distante acompañante. De repente se detuvo y giró bruscamente para quedar frente a mí.

"Jamás hablaremos de esto." Soltó con voz ronca y sumamente avergonzada, yo asentí en silencio con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

"A cambio, quiero un peluche." Sentencié de súbito antes de que ella girara y continuara con aquella marcha.

"¿Qué?" Extrañada y un poco confusa me miraba sin entender aquel entusiasmo por mi parte, pues intentaba desviar el tema para que no se sintiera más violenta de lo que ya se sentía.

"Si esto es una cita, quiero que ganes un peluche para mí." Continué sonriendo, por lo que Natsuki me escrutó con la mirada, sin saber si aquel cambio en mí era porque me tomaba en serio aquella salida o simplemente trataba de ser amable.

"Está bien, por intentarlo que no quede." Respondió barriendo su mirada de un lado hacia otro, tratando de localizar algún puesto de peluches.

Caminamos en línea recta, la una junto a la otra hasta dar con un puesto de tiros. Ella se detuvo inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia el guiándome.

"Uno, por favor." Su voz grave y áspera me infundió confianza. El dependiente enseguida le dispuso a punto la escopeta.

"Tiene que derribar a los tres patos." Informó las normas del aparente fácil y sencillo juego. Mientras Kuga miraba fijamente al frente.

"Allá vamos." Trató de sonreír hacia mi dirección y le devolví la sonrisa para animarla.

Mientras veía como perdía una y otra vez, mi mente comenzó a vagar libremente. Me sentía a gusto con su compañía y aunque Natsuki poseía un carácter extremadamente complicado, su cercanía no me desagradaba en lo absoluto. ¿Acaso comenzaba a sentir algo por ella sin darme cuenta? De pronto caí en ese hecho y el estómago comenzó a cosquillearme. Aquella situación y aquella amabilidad por parte de la chica misteriosa de ojos verdes, únicamente me confundía. Justo aquella mañana le había confesado a Mai que jamás me podría fijar en alguien como ella y heme aquí, tratando de tranquilizarla ante un brote de pánico sosteniendo su mano y pensando que su miedo a la noria era un hecho sumamente adorable. ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? ¿Acaso me había desquiciado por completo su presencia en mi dormitorio? De pronto, su mano sostuvo la mía de forma agresiva.

"¡Vamos, corre!" diciendo aquello salí de mi trance intentando descubrir qué había sucedido en mi ausencia. "No te detengas por nada del mundo, nos siguen." Gritaba Natsuki tratando de esquivar a los transeúntes.

Raudas nos alejamos de aquel puesto de tiros. Sin saber la razón aparente por la que salimos huyendo, no se me ocurría detenerme bajo ningún concepto, porque con la cara de preocupación de Kuga era más que evidente que algún peligro nos acechaba. Enseguida y al darse cuenta de que con nuestra velocidad y en nuestra situación, no hay que olvidar que seguía con el brazo vendado debido a la caída y aunque su pierna izquierda estuviera completamente recuperada no podía forzarla, nos desviamos de la calle principal de la atracción, adentrándonos en el primer callejón al que pudimos acceder. Nos escondimos tras numerosas cajas y desechos de los puestos que rodeaban dicho callejón. Enseguida, un par de hombres avanzaron corriendo mientras despotricaban y gritaban. ¡Alto al ladrón!

"¿Qué está pasando?" susurré en voz baja por lo que instintivamente, Natsuki colocó su mano izquierda sobre mis labios invadiendo mi espacio, para mantenerme callada.

"¡Tsssh…!" sus enormes y profundos ojos verdes esmeralda enseguida se encontraron con los míos ante dicha cercanía. De aquella forma y sintiendo su proximidad, mi cuerpo se tensó bajo su agarre. Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que la sangre me golpeaba en mis oídos. De pronto, Natsuki desvió su mirada hacia la entrada de aquel callejón, advirtiendo que aquellos señores se acercaban de nuevo hacia nuestra posición. Ella rauda, mientras maldecía, se deshizo de su abrigo ya que nos reconocerían inmediatamente y sin rodeos comentó. "¡Bésame!" Los latidos en aquel momento estaban a punto de colapsar y mis ojos se me salían de las cuencas sorprendida ante la orden.

"¿¡Qué!?" Grité escandalizada ante su petición.

Sin más dilación, sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos. No hubo forma de evitarlo. Aquella cercanía paralizó cada átomo de mi cuerpo. Tensa y con los ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa, mi primer beso era dado ni más ni menos que por la chica más odiosa que jamás había conocido. Al principio, aquel beso era torpe pero lentamente sentía como mis labios correspondían a aquella calidez que emanaba de los labios de mi compañera. Suavemente, mis ojos se cerraban abandonándome a aquella ternura, sintiendo su respiración nerviosa acompasando a la mía, su agarre se había trasladado desde mis labios a mi cintura con el fin de estrecharme firmemente a ella, como si temiera que me soltara de ella en medio de aquella muestra de cariño. Al sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, las rodillas comenzaron a temblarme tan violentamente que si no fuese por su agarre me desplomaría allí mismo. De pronto, su abrazo se hacía más débil y su cuerpo cedía alejándose de mí. Aun con los ojos cerrados, ya que no era capaz de abrirlos, seguía estática a la espera de su reacción.

"Ya se han marchado." Susurró completamente ruborizada." Las personas suelen desviar la mirada ante una pareja besándose." Intentó explicar aquel atrevimiento.

En silencio, tratando de regresar nuevamente a la realidad y de apaciguar los latidos de mi corazón que amenazaba con abandonar mi cuerpo debido al sobresfuerzo, intenté explicar todo aquello a mi razón, desde el principio. De pronto, Natsuki alzó la mano mostrándome un adorable conejo de peluche, que debido al forcejeo, la oreja derecha que debía permanecer alzada, se había convertido en una simple oreja de trapo haciéndolo verse incluso más encantador.

"Esto… es… para ti." Concluyó tartamudeando al verme aún estática en mi lugar, sin entender nada de lo ocurrido.

"Gra… gra…cias." Por fin las palabras salieron de mi boca, aunque he de reconocer que de forma torpe. Enseguida echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Debo irme." Con voz ronca, agachaba la mirada con las mejillas encendidas. "Como esto no es una cita, creo que puedes volver sola a casa." Sin levantar su mirada del suelo, comenzó a alejarse sin esperar respuesta. De todas formas, yo había perdido completamente la capacidad del habla y del raciocinio.

La vuelta a casa ha sido sumamente silenciosa y llena de contradicciones, abrazando aquel peluche y apretándolo contra mi pecho, no daba crédito a lo que había sucedido, inconscientemente mis dedos se posaron en mis labios sintiendo aquel tacto suave de Natsuki. Volví a ruborizarme completamente en el acto. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿En qué momento dimos pie a esto? No podía engañarme a mí misma, aquel beso había encendido algo en mi interior que no sabía que ni existía y sobre todo había deshecho aquel tupido velo que habitaba entre Natsuki y yo. Antes aquella malhumorada y fría chica ni siquiera era una opción para mí. ¡Por amor de dios era una chica al igual que yo! ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando cuando me dejé llevar? ¿Acaso me gustaban las mujeres sin darme cuenta de ello? De pronto por mi mente, pasó fugazmente el recuerdo de aquellos señores que trataban de darnos alcance y a decir verdad uno de ellos, se parecía al dependiente de aquel puesto de tiros. Justo en ese mismo instante caí en la cuenta, y alcé a aquel conejo de peluche e instintivamente lo interrogué. '¿No te ha ganado, verdad?' Como era de esperar no obtuve respuesta, únicamente aquella mirada sonriente y aquel aspecto adorable fue lo único que recibí. Suspiré pesadamente mientras abría la puerta con llave, era evidente que mi compañera aún no había regresado a los dormitorios. Enseguida me deshice de mis zapatos y me desplomé sobre la cama junto a mi peluche. Volví a rememorar aquel beso mágico y las mejillas se encendieron junto a mis labios que quemaban ante el recuerdo, de pronto su frase golpeó fuertemente en mi cabeza. 'Las personas suelen desviar la mirada ante una pareja besándose.' En aquel instante una amargura invadió mi pecho, me di cuenta de que aquel beso fue para huir de aquellos señores que nos perseguían. Instintivamente un vacío en mi interior se agitó con violencia al formular mi pensamiento en voz alta. 'Así que mi primer beso es una completa falsa.' Pero aquella sensación fue real e incluso el comportamiento de Natsuki a lo largo de toda la tarde fue extraño y sumamente real. Exhausta permanecí largos minutos observando el tranquilo techo de mi habitación, librando una lucha interna, sin sentido y sin razón, únicamente con la conclusión de que mi primer beso había sido con Kuga y ese hecho nadie podría cambiarlo. Junto a aquel pensamiento pude conciliar el sueño con una sonrisa en los labios.

N/A: Muchas gracias a todas por tomaros un tiempo para leer esta historia, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que siempre son un aliciente para continuar escribiendo y sobre todo para esforzarse a hacerlo mejor. Quiero recordaros que esta historia es muy cortita, no quiero alargarme con ella demasiado porque sigo en otras cosas, por eso os pido paciencia. Y ya saben siéntanse libres para preguntar, comunicar o criticar a su antojo. De nuevo muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo esta historia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen.**

 **DE ESTE AGUA NO BEBERÉ…**

 _Capítulo 4_

El comienzo de la semana era un hecho que desalentaba a todos los estudiantes. Cabizbajos accedían a la académica rememorando la diversión del fin de semana. Sin embargo aquel lunes era diferente al resto, los muros de aquella gran institución, estaban repletos de carteles que anunciaban el baile de fin de curso para aquellos que cursaban el último año. Nuestra recta final se abría paso vertiginosamente, pues entre los nervios producidos por la cantidad de exámenes a la vista y la incertidumbre acerca de si tu pareja ideal te invitaría a dicho baile, comenzaba a ser una época verdaderamente difícil. Mai y yo nos detuvimos frente a uno de los carteles que decoraban la academia, con mirada soñadora.

"Ojalá Natsuki me pidiera acompañarla al baile." Mi amiga expresó su deseo en voz alta. De pronto el recuerdo de ayer me asaltó de repente y mis mejillas se ruborizaron levemente. "¿A quién tienes tú en mente?" Adivinó Mai inmediatamente.

"¿Qué? No, no pensaba en nadie en especial." Traté de serenarme y volver a la realidad.

"Conozco esa mirada y a ti te gusta alguien, ¿lo conozco?" Trató de sonsacarme algo de información.

"Por supuesto que no, son imaginaciones tuyas." Comencé a caminar rumbo a nuestra primera clase tratando de cambiar de tema.

"¿Bueno y con quién irás?" Preguntó de nuevo, parece que el asunto del baile será un tema bastante tocado últimamente.

"No tengo a nadie en mente. Supongo que unas chicas tan alegres como nosotras serán invitadas al baile sin sufrir por ello." Intenté responder indirectamente para que ella pensara en aquella posibilidad y no en que Natsuki la invitaría.

"¿Crees que debería pedírselo a Kuga?" ¡Dios no aprenderá nunca! Me sorprendí ante su pregunta.

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" Respondí tajantemente, sin albergar con ello ningún deseo profundo, simplemente quería evitarle a mi mejor amiga una nueva humillación por parte de la fría Natsuki. "Deja que sea ella la que lo haga." Terminé para no desalentarla.

"Pero ella no sabe ni que existo." Genial, no está ciega. Se da cuenta de las cosas. "¿Podrías hablar con ella tú?" De pronto un adorable puchero se trasladó al rostro de Mai.

"¡Cómo! ¿Por qué yo?" Me queje, definitivamente no quería enfrentar a Natsuki después de lo de ayer sin poner en orden mis sentimientos.

"Parece que os lleváis bien, además enseguida adivinó que esas llaves eran tuyas, algo sí que os debéis de conocer." Afirmó completamente seria.

"Bueno, veré que puedo hacer." En seguida me arrepentí de ello. No sabía cómo salir de aquella red de mentiras que había formado yo misma.

La noche anterior, Natsuki no había regresado a los dormitorios. Aquel hecho me inquietaba pues hasta donde tenía entendido sus padres no residían en la ciudad. 'Tal vez pasara la noche con aquel chico de la otra vez' Ante aquel pensamiento, algo en mi interior volvió a agitarse con violencia, a la vez que un ligero malestar comenzaba a embargarme, durante toda la clase permanecí distraída ante aquel hecho. Sin prestar apenas atención al profesor, ni a Mai que se dedicaba a lanzarme notas escritas, miraba distraída por la ventana hasta que mi mirada enfocó en la entrada, viendo como Kuga llegaba a clase elegantemente tarde.

"Increíble." Comenté llena de ira y en voz alta sin percatarme de que había detenido el transcurso de la clase y que todos estaban pendientes de mi reacción hasta que la señal de Mai me devolvió a la realidad.

"¿Qué le parece tan increíble como para detener la clase, señorita Fujino?" La voz del profesor sonaba algo disgustada pero medianamente formal.

"Lo siento profesor." Avergonzada, agaché la mirada al tener en cuenta que todos los compañeros de clase miraban hacia mi dirección.

"¿Por qué no nos cuenta qué miraba por la ventana?" Volvió a insistir cosa que mis mejillas no lograban soportar.

"Ahm,… nada fuera de lo común." Contesté sumamente ruborizada mientras percibía la risa de algunos compañeros.

"Está bien, en vista de que no quiere compartir con nosotros 'lo increíble' para mañana quiero una redacción, completamente detallada de unas cinco páginas y puede usar 'Nada fuera de lo común' como título". Cuando el profesor continuó con la clase, suspiré aliviada, más tarde me encargaría de pensar en algo ingenioso para abordar dicha redacción, no iba a hablarles de Natsuki y su retraso evidentemente, lo único increíble era la capacidad que tenía esta de meterme en líos incluso sin estar presente.

Aquella mañana fue todo un desastre, desde la petición de Mai no había hecho más que desatender mi labor como estudiante y meterme en problemas por estar distraída, pensando cómo iba a tocar aquel tema con Kuga y sobre todo cómo hacerlo después de aquel beso. Al sonar el último timbre del día, dando a entender que las clases habían finalizado, suspiré rendida. Fue un día sumamente largo y agotador. A la salida, iba acompañada por Mai que no cesaba en hablar una y otra vez acerca del baile, tan ensimismada iba pues si volvía a oír el nombre de cierta malhumorada me estallaría la cabeza, nos cruzamos con Reito.

"¿Puedo acompañaros hasta casa?" Comentó sonriendo y con las mejillas encendidas. Desde ayer me había olvidado completamente de él.

"Claro, cuantos más seamos mejor." Contestó mi amiga animada. Yo asentí en silencio y sin más comenzamos nuestro camino.

Durante todo el trayecto charlamos acerca de nimiedades sin sentido, contando anécdotas sobre bailes anteriores a ese en los que habían asistido los hermanos mayores de ambos, yo permanecía en silencio únicamente sonriendo. Temía llegar a casa y enfrentarme a mi pesadilla. Aquella mañana al despertar, todo parecía sencillo, incluso aceptaba que tal vez pudiera sentir algo por mi nueva compañera, pero en aquel instante me parecía una completa locura. ¿Cómo era posible sentir algo por ella? Aquel pequeño cambio, transformaría todo mi mundo, había demasiadas personas implicadas, Natsuki tal vez salía con aquel chico que me había presentado, además estaba Mai que era la eterna enamorada, sin mencionar a Reito que aunque no habíamos hablado desde aquella confusa despedida, era cierto que entre él y yo comenzaba a surgir cierto afecto más que como amigos. Suspiré pesadamente.

"¿Qué le ocurre?" Preguntó Reito a Mai, ya que mi silencio me había delatado.

"Lleva todo el día distraída desde que leímos el cartel del baile." Se dirigió a mí señalándome con el dedo por lo que volví a la realidad.

"No es eso." Me ruboricé enseguida, ¿cómo se le ocurre a mi amiga decirle eso a Reito? "Tengo más preocupaciones a parte del baile." Sentencié mientras ellos dos se reían a gusto a costa mía sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

Tras caminar durante unas calles más, llegamos a casa de mi mejor amiga, donde nos despedimos de ella, continuando a solas aquel trayecto entre Reito y yo. De pronto un silencio bastante cómodo se instauró entre los dos. No sabíamos cómo hablar de lo ocurrido y tanto él como yo nos sentíamos violentos con el tema.

"Se me olvidó el abrigo que me prestaste." Comencé tímidamente.

"No te preocupes por ello." Sonrió para tranquilizarme. "Lleva meses ahí, no creo que nadie lo eche en falta." Continuó amablemente.

"¿Tienes turno hoy en la biblioteca?" Asintió en silencio mientras continuaba sonriendo. "Te lo acercaré sin falta."

"Te lo agradezco." Como buen caballero que era agradecía raudo. "Tal vez luego podamos tomar algo juntos." Se atrevió a proponer ruborizado.

"Si, por supuesto." Acepté sin pensar detenidamente en ello, pues me sentía a gusto en su compañía, sin mencionar que evitaba a cierta pelinegra. Sonrió satisfecho.

Al llegar a los dormitorios, nos detuvimos uno frente al otro. En esta ocasión no tenía intención de acompañarme hasta el interior. Tal vez dentro de su cabeza rondara la pregunta sobre qué hacia Natsuki en mi dormitorio, pero en ningún momento llegó a formular su duda por lo tanto creí que lo mejor sería dejar correr el tema. Al mirarnos deduje que algo en su interior luchaba con salir, pues comenzaba levemente a temblarle el labio inferior y una ligera película de sudor adornaba su frente. Estaba a punto de decirme algo pero supongo que nuevamente las hormonas lo impedían, trabando su lengua. De ese modo, nos despedimos quedando en vernos más tarde en la biblioteca.

"¿Tienes pareja para el baile?" una vez que nos alejamos unos cuantos pasos en dirección contraria, Reito encontró el valor que le faltaba para por fin preguntarme aquello que luchaba con salir de su interior.

"No, aún no." Respondí con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas pues aquella conversación la estábamos manteniendo a distancia.

"¿Te gustaría ir al…?" Antes de que acabara de formular su ansiada pregunta, alguien embestía por detrás.

"Lo siento." La voz ronca y profunda de Natsuki se abría paso entre aquella charla a distancia. "¿Estas bien?" Preguntó en dirección hacia Reito, pues sin querer fue a dar justo a su espalda, empujándolo.

"Si, lo siento, estaba en medio de la calle." En seguida se disculpó él también quedando uno frente al otro. Yo no daba crédito a lo que veía, ¿por qué siempre tenía que estropear los momentos con Reito? "Me estaba despidiendo." Explicó en dirección a Kuga mientras ella asentía en silencio. "Nos vemos en la biblioteca, Shizuru." Alzó la mirada hacia mi dirección y sin más se despidió.

Subíamos las escaleras en completo silencio, yo iba más adelantada pues desde que se despidió Reito, le había echado una mirada fulminante a Natsuki en la que pude ver a la susodicha tragar saliva violentamente, me giré sobre mis pasos y me adentré rumbo a mi habitación. ¡Era imposible que fuera pura coincidencia! En menos de dos días, eran dos veces las que nos interrumpía. Enfadada me adentré en la habitación rumbo hacia el baño, escuchando más tarde como ésta se sentaba sobre la cama una vez que abrió la cristalera de la terraza para respirar aire puro.

Me había pasado toda la mañana imaginando como sería volver a dirigirle la mirada después de aquel beso y sin pensarlo ya habíamos establecido contacto visual. Al salir del baño, ninguna de las dos mencionó palabra a la otra y sin apenas dirigirnos la mirada, fui rumbo a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. Estaba molesta por todo, por su ausencia durante toda la noche anterior, por el castigo que me había otorgado mi profesor, por tener que interceder por Mai para conseguirle una cita para el baile y ahora también molesta por haber espantado a mi cita. Ella en silencio, no se atrevía a articular palabra. Normalmente estaríamos discutiendo ambas pero supongo que ella misma se sentía violentamente avergonzada por lo que ocurrió el día anterior.

"La comida está deliciosa." Se atrevió a decir Natsuki, una vez que comenzamos a almorzar. Yo en silencio asentí a modo de agradecimiento. "¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?" Preguntó al cabo de un tiempo.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Fijé mi mirada en la suya y por un momento soltó un ligero brinco hacia un lado para mantener aún más distancia. Aquella estampa era sumamente graciosa, pues por primera vez después de una semana completa aquí, la intimidaba pero no le daría el gusto de salirse con la suya.

"Cuando te enfadas, tu voz cambia." Contestó inquieta. "Y tu mirada." Continuó aún más nerviosa.

"¿Crees que no sé qué pretendes?" Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pues incrédula me miraba completamente pálida.

"No sé de lo que me estás hablando." Respondía aun nerviosa intentando llenar la boca de comida para evitar hablar.

"Estas intentando arruinar mi vida. Estas en cada momento clave con Reito para fastidiármelo, ¿qué pasa contigo?" Solté sin pensar exactamente que quería decir, ante aquella confesión Natsuki suspiró aliviada o aquello creí percibir.

"Figuraciones tuyas." Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. "No tengo ningún problema con ese estirado." Sentencio sin mirarme, mientras terminaba con su comida.

"¡Deja de llamarle estirado!" Me quejé y por fin se detuvo para mirarme fijamente. "Se llama Reito."

"No me interesa." Su voz ronca sonaba más áspera de lo normal, de pronto se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al baño.

Después de casi media hora encerrada en el baño, sabiendo dios que estará haciendo ahí, de pronto tomé la iniciativa de recoger todo aquello para adecentar un poco el dormitorio. Necesitaba tomar un baño, ya que había quedado más tarde en verme con Reito. Tras esperar pacientemente a que la susodicha saliera de su escondite, me dirigí a la terraza en busca de paciencia y aire fresco, pues la salida pacífica que habíamos protagonizado ayer mismo quedó muy en el olvido, porque Kuga se comportaba como la misma niña engreída de siempre. No había cambiado ni un ápice. Absorta en mis pensamientos estaba cuando me di cuenta de que Midori, la administradora me saludaba desde la entrada de la pequeña residencia de dormitorios.

"Se me olvidó comentaros a las dos, que este fin de semana celebramos el cumpleaños de Kazuya con una barbacoa." Gritó a pleno pulmón la administradora.

"Gracias." Contesté levemente ruborizada, ni siquiera sabía quién era Kazuya.

"Vive en el 304, justo sobre ti." Concluyó viendo mi cara y adivinando mi ignorancia. "¿Cuento con vosotras?" Volvió a gritar a pleno pulmón. ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo?

"Cuenta conmigo." Salió Natsuki envuelta únicamente con una toalla a la terraza y debido a lo reducida que era, al apoyar una de sus manos sobre la barandilla, rozó levemente la mía poniéndome tensa un segundo, como si una pequeña sacudida eléctrica atravesara mi cuerpo. La miré de reojo ante aquello y ella también me observo sintiendo aquella descarga en su cuerpo.

"¿Shizuru?" En aquel microsegundo, mi mundo entero se derrumbaba, pues la voz de Mai me sacó de mi burbuja. Al dirigir mi mirada hacia su dirección, su rostro me desvelaba cada pensamiento que había cruzado su mente.

"Espera Mai, puedo explicarlo." Salí rauda del dormitorio rumbo a la salida donde mi amiga no daba crédito a lo que le mostraban sus ojos. Era difícil explicar que hacia Natsuki en mi dormitorio únicamente con una toalla, pero aunque me fuera la vida en ello debía intentarlo. "No es lo que crees que es." Solté una vez que llegue junto a ella, sintiendo sobre mí la mirada de Natsuki y la de la administradora que pareció interesarle aquel drama. "¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar, por favor?" supliqué a Mai que dudando accedió.

Tras largas horas tratando de convencerla de que entre Kuga y yo no había nada, que simplemente éramos vecinas, pues recientemente se había mudado ésta a aquellos dormitorios, logré convencerla. Entre mi mejor amiga y yo nunca hubo secretos por eso me sentía tan culpable pero no podía contarle todo lo que sucedía entre nosotras. Únicamente me inventé una excusa justificando que Natsuki se paseara en toalla por mi dormitorio, alegando que su baño se había estropeado, omitiendo que llevamos viviendo juntas más de una semana. Mai que era de naturaleza alegre y nada rencorosa, enseguida entendió todo aquello y sobre todo el hecho de no decir una sola palabra sobre todo aquello antes. Al acabar nuestra charla, como muestra de mi amistad la invité a aquella barbacoa en honor a aquel tal Kazuya, ya que también asistía Natsuki puede que llegaran a intimar en aquel encuentro. Con eso la sonrisa de Mai volvió a ser más brillante que antes.

"¡Que suerte tienes! ¡Lo que daría por ser vecina de aquella belleza misteriosa!" sonrió pícara una vez que expresó nuevamente su pensamiento en voz alta.

"No sabría decirte si es una suerte o una desgracia." Concluí tratando de sonreír.

"Ahora que sois vecinas, ¿por qué no te tomas el tiempo necesario para conocerla?" Los ojos de Mai brillaban ante aquella idea. "No hay cosa que me haría más feliz que mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida se llevaran bien." Soltó en medio de una ensoñación.

"Es que somos completamente diferentes, como el agua y el aceite, ¿no puedes ser feliz únicamente con el hecho de que no nos matemos?" La miré y le dediqué la sonrisa más sincera que pude.

"Supongo que podría vivir con eso." Sonrió nuevamente alegre. "Tengo que irme, únicamente vine a traerte esto." Me entregó mi libro de álgebra. "Me lo lleve por un descuido." Suspiré aliviada de que todo aquel mal rato había transcurrido sin mayores incidentes.

"Nos vemos mañana." Sonreí a modo de despedida.

"¡Ya estoy deseando que sea fin de semana!" Gritó a todo pulmón mientras me regalaba su espalda a distancia. ¿Cómo podía seguir tan enamorada de ella si esta ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada?

Con miles de pensamientos y sintiendo verdadera pena por mi mejor amiga, regresé a los dormitorios inmensa en una gran cavilación. ¿Por qué razón le había ocultado a mi amiga la verdad? Es decir, simplemente podría haber dicho que Natsuki y yo vivíamos juntas muy a mí pesar y deshacer aquella enorme telaraña de engaños que había formado entre las dos. Era incapaz de reconocer al mundo que entre aquella malhumorada chica y yo existía algo que nos unía, refiriéndome por supuesto al incidente de su dormitorio y que debíamos convivir la una con la otra en un espacio muy reducido. Tras pensar varias veces en aquello sin tener éxito, me adentré en mi habitación para prepararme, debía dirigirme a la biblioteca sin falta. Al entrar me encontré en la puerta con Kuga, que parecía esperarme.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Tenemos que salir." Su voz ronca comentó aquello tranquilamente, como si yo tuviera idea de lo que me estaba hablando.

"Lo siento, yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca." Sentencié intentando acceder al dormitorio para arreglarme, ya que ella se encontraba de pie impidiéndome el paso.

"¿Para qué? Ya iras en otro momento. La biblioteca seguirá ahí." Respondió tranquilamente arrebatándome las llaves y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"No, Natsuki, tengo que ir hoy a la biblioteca, devuélveme mis llaves por favor." Aquella chica comenzaba a ser un verdadero dolor de muelas, hacía y deshacía a sus anchas sin importar los sentimientos ajenos.

"Pues irás más tarde." Sentenció y comenzó a andar rumbo a la salida. "¿Vienes?" su voz grave me provocaba en cada palabra. Dado el hecho de que ella poseía mis llaves y conspiraba en secreto para arruinar mi felicidad con Reito, únicamente me toco seguirla. En cuanto antes regresemos, antes continuaré con mi vida.

"Estoy harta de ti. No sabes cómo te odio." Ante aquella frase, la susodicha dibujo una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

Sin saber a dónde me dirigía, iba junto a ella con cierto malestar, ¿Cómo podía ser tan odiosa? Quiero decir justo cuando empezaba a cambiar de opinión respecto a ella, se comporta de aquella manera. Era tan egoísta e insufrible que no me extrañaba que fuera tan solitaria. Caminamos durante veinte minutos hasta acercarnos a la consulta del médico. Extrañada me adentré con ella, según la enfermera, el doctor tenía que hacerle un chequeo al brazo para determinar si las lesiones siguen como al principio o si la hinchazón de la articulación había remitido. Avergonzada me senté en la sala de espera, pues seguía sintiéndome culpable en cuanto a sus lesiones. Tras a mi parecer una eternidad en aquella consulta encerrada con aquel doctor, por fin salió aun portando el cabestrillo alrededor de su cuello y con el brazo de nuevo inmovilizado. La miré tratando de sonreír pero su cara me anunciaba que el chequeo no fue tan bien como habría deseado. Nos dirigimos a la salida en completo silencio y comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo aparente, no tenía las suficientes agallas de despedirme para ir a la biblioteca y dejarla de aquella forma decaída. De pronto, unas nubes sospechosas se trasladaron sobre nuestras cabezas amenazantes. Las lluvias en aquel mes se intensificaban. Y aquellas nubes parecía que traían consigo abundante agua. Había tomado la iniciativa, por enésima vez de enterrar con Natsuki el hacha de guerra y declararle la paz, haríamos borrón y cuenta nueva e incluso aquel beso que nos dimos en el parque de atracciones quedaría completamente en el olvido, con el fin de sanear aquella relación. Lógicamente aquella decisión la había tomado sin consultar a la susodicha, exactamente en la sala de espera de aquella consulta médica. De pronto, gotas enormes de agua caían aquí y allá, mientras intentaba cubrirme, Natsuki buscaba algún refugio donde ocultarnos para evitar acabar empapadas. Al divisar un parque infantil, señaló con el dedo y fuimos corriendo hasta el, donde nos ocultamos en la pequeña caseta de madera.

"Nunca salgo preparada." Me quejé al ver mi aspecto, mi uniforme estaba completamente mojado.

"¿Cómo ibas a saber que llovería?" intentó defenderme por primera vez.

"Mira mi uniforme, me pregunto cómo iré a clases mañana." La mirada de Natsuki, recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, haciéndome sentir un escalofrío por toda la espalda. De pronto echó a reír. Y acto seguido la acompañé durante largos minutos. Verla reírse de aquella forma era nuevo para mí, pues la risa en el parque de atracciones estaba un poco incitada por la adrenalina, pero en aquel momento únicamente escuchando de fondo el sonido de la lluvia que golpeaba fuertemente el suelo, era como una melodía. "¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor?" pregunté una vez que quedamos nuevamente en silencio.

"Debo estar una semana más con el vendaje. Tal vez haya que operar si no se cura por sí solo." Respondió casi en un susurro. Mientras me miraba con aquella firme mirada esmeralda.

"Lo siento." Dije completamente avergonzada.

"Me gustaría decirte que no es culpa tuya pero…" Al soltar aquello lejos de sonar como un reproche parecía una burla, antes de acabar la frase reía con una sonrisa amplia pero yo seguía avergonzada pues aquello parecía más grave de lo que creía. "Siento haberte entretenido, creo que no llegarás a tiempo a la biblioteca." Diciendo aquello no mostró ninguna señal de sufrimiento más bien lo contrario.

"Seguro…" Rodé los ojos en su dirección sonriendo, ¿qué más podía hacer? De pronto un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, pues las temperaturas comenzaron a descender y el uniforme húmedo comenzó a calarme profundamente en los huesos, dejándome como si un torrente de agua helada me atravesara dentro de la piel. Natsuki se deshizo de su abrigo y me lo puso sobre los hombros.

"No tienes por qué." Supliqué ya que ella tenía el brazo lesionado.

"Soporto bien el frío, tu pareces llevarlo peor." Sonrió y se acercó a mí en aquella diminuta cabaña infantil, con el fin de caldear un poco el lugar.

De pronto nuestras miradas se encontraron nuevamente y ninguna de las dos pareció poder romper el contacto visual. El silencio se instaló entre nosotras, de alguna manera sentí la imperiosa necesidad de inhalar profundamente por un poco de aire necesario, pues me había olvidado completamente de respirar, incluso me había olvidado completamente de donde me encontraba, únicamente me paralicé a la espera de la morena, que aparentaba querer prolongar el tiempo con su silencio. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido por completo a pesar de que el arrullo de la lluvia era más sonoro que al principio demostrando que nos equivocábamos ambas. Podía sentir en mi mejilla el aliento de Natsuki, que de pronto volvió a provocarme confusos sentimientos encontrados, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso volvería a pasar? Podía sentir la mirada de Kuga atravesarme el alma, que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la mía. El sonido de la lluvia golpeando la superficie se había vuelto continuo. Mientras que mi corazón amenazaba con salir del pecho, el silencio era tan plúmbeo que podía oír el compás de mis latidos. Al principio llegué a creer que era todo producto de mi imaginación, que era incapaz de quedarse quieta desde la velada anterior, pero era innegable que Natsuki lentamente se fue acercando hacia mí, absorta por aquella acción, mi mirada pronto se desvió a sus labios que se aproximaban peligrosamente.

"Mai quiere ir al baile contigo." Rompí aquel momento que comenzaba a tensarse, haciéndome a un lado ya que nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse. Mi mente que al principio se encontraba en blanco, al sentir su aroma y toda aquella cercanía, volvió a funcionar más rápido incluso que lo normal. Si permitía de nuevo otro beso más, ¿qué pasaría luego? ¿Huiría sin más como lo hizo la noche anterior? Intentaba calmar mi respiración tratando de mantener la serenidad.

"Ya veo." Susurró en silencio Natsuki apartándose hacia un lado, su rostro completamente encendido luchaba con disimular, mientras que su pecho se agitaba violentamente por la falta de aire. "Tengo que irme." Diciendo aquello, salió de nuestro refugio bajo la intensa lluvia.

"¡Espera!" grité a su espalda, pero de pronto deduje que aunque la recia lluvia descargaba con fuerza sobre la superficie, a Natsuki no la tocaba pues con la cabeza gacha parecía luchar contra su propia tormenta.

N/A: Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado la continuación. (No me odiéis demasiado) Se que después del beso en el parque de atracciones todo el mundo se esperaba que seria coser y cantar a partir de ahora. Pero con unos personajes tan indecisos eso sería improbable. Hay gente que para recapacitar y decidir deben pasar antes por un sufrimiento casi masoquista, como Mai. Es curioso cuando nos gusta alguien, como justificamos hasta su indiferencia. De nuevo gracias por estar aquí y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**los personajes de Mai Hime no me perteneces**

 **DE ESTE AGUA NO BEBERÉ…**

 _Capítulo 5_

Durante toda la semana, mi compañera y yo no coincidimos ni una sola vez, desde que abandonó aquel refugio en el parque bajo la lluvia. Intentaba parar lo justo por el dormitorio, incluso esperaba a que no estuviera para aprovechar mi ausencia e ir a asearse y a cambiarse a gusto. Aquel hecho me entristecía enormemente, tanto que mi humor me delataba, pues hasta Mai preocupada, preguntaba que era aquello que me sucedía. En cierto modo, ni siquiera yo sabía realmente qué era aquello que tanto me afectaba. Que la relación entre Natsuki y yo disminuyera, evitaba el tener que discutir por cualquier asunto, y sobre todo evitaba que la susodicha se inmiscuyese en mi vida privada. Entonces, ¿a qué se debe este mal? ¿Cuál es el origen de mi tristeza? Aquellas interrogantes danzaban en mi mente a lo largo de aquella semana, hasta que por fin llegó el tan esperado sábado para mi mejor amiga, que sin ocultar su alegría se presentó en la puerta de mi dormitorio a primera hora de la mañana. Al sonar el golpe en la puerta, desperté completamente nerviosa, pues por aquellos días Kuga venía a altas horas de la noche a dormir aprovechando que ya me encontraba en el séptimo sueño para evitar el contacto conmigo. Miré a los lados en busca de su cuerpo durmiente sobre el catre pero para mi sorpresa aquella noche no había regresado. Suspiré aliviada aunque cierto malestar me estrujaba por dentro e instintivamente me incorporé para darle la bienvenida a Mai.

"¿Aun sigues acostada?" preguntó completamente sorprendida, siendo fin de semana era normal que luchara por unos segundos más en la cama, ¿qué había de raro en eso?

"Es sábado, Mai. No hay necesidad de madrugar." Comenté regresando a la suavidad de mis sábanas.

"¿Para quién es esto?" Preguntó mi amiga sorprendida señalando al catre. Miré hacia la dirección donde señalaba y en silencio comencé a buscar alguna excusa plausible en mi interior. "Bueno, da igual." Contestó ella misma en vista de mi silencio. "¿Has hablado con Natsuki sobre lo mío?" me miró completamente ilusionada sentada sobre el catre.

"Si." Contesté desalentada.

"¿Y?" Insistió ante mi monosílaba respuesta.

"No está interesada, Mai." Me partía el alma tener que ser yo la que intercedía por Kuga y darle aquella mala noticia a mi mejor amiga. "Le gusta alguien más." Continué diciendo aquello que la misma Natsuki me dijo anteriormente a mí.

El silencio de Mai me preocupaba demasiado, normalmente al hablar del tema siempre salía con una frase alentadora que la animaba aún más a continuar con aquel extraño amor platónico pero en aquella ocasión se limitó a fijar su mirada en algún punto del suelo y en silencio meditaba o aquello creía yo. De nuevo me incorporé y me senté junto a ella rodeándola con mis brazos, sintiendo como me correspondía sujetándome alrededor de los suyos.

"Me hice demasiadas ilusiones." Continuó tristemente. "¿Cómo pude estar tan ciega?" Aquellas frases de Mai me partían el alma. "Seguro que se divirtió bastante al publicar aquella carta." De pronto rompió a llorar ocultándose tras las palmas de su mano.

"Si te sirve de consuelo, ella no fue." Me dedicó una inocente mirada abnegada en lágrimas. "Por lo menos eso me ha asegurado."

"Solo ella tenía la carta, ¿quién más pudo ser?" La voz de mi amiga se entrecortaba por los sollozos. Sentía angustia por haberle propinado a mi amiga aquel tormento pero era completamente necesario, no podía seguir ilusionada con aquella relación en la que únicamente creía ella misma.

"Tal vez los rumores de que alguien le arrebatara la carta fueran ciertos." Comenté tratando de no hacerle más daño, pues era inútil contarle que Natsuki se había desecho de la carta arrojándola a la papelera donde había permanecido a merced de cualquier infractor.

"¿Sabes? No me apetece ir a esa barbacoa y encontrarme con ella" Aquello lo susurró con una voz tan inocente e infantil que me compadecí de ella.

"En realidad a mí tampoco." Contesté cabizbaja. "Pero no debemos dejar que Kuga nos amargue la existencia. Así que vamos a ir." Comencé a decir completamente animada incorporándome enseguida.

"¡Si!" Se incorporó Mai también a mi lado más animada. "Espera, ¿a ti por qué te ha amargado la existencia?" De pronto se detuvo intrigada.

"Ahm, a mí no, era solo para ya sabes…" Mi ridículo balbuceo comenzó a hacerla reír. "Alentarte y hacerte reír." Sonreí de forma nerviosa viendo como su risa se hacía más amplia.

"Últimamente estas de lo más rara." ¡No lo sabes tú bien! Aquella situación comenzaba a estresarme.

Más tarde, tras tomarnos nuestro merecido desayuno y ayudarme a asear un poco aquel dormitorio, salimos a comprar ciertos alimentos que nos correspondía a Natsuki y a mi aportar para aquella barbacoa. En vista de que mi compañera no se haría responsable de aquello, decidí tomar las riendas acompañada por Mai. En aquel mercado nos cruzamos con Reito y un compañero de clase, que ambos se hacían cargo de la bebida de la misma fiesta que nosotros, Kazuya mi compañero del dormitorio 304, les había invitado personalmente ya que eran amigos. Completamente sorprendidas nos unimos a los chicos. Desde que había dejado plantado a Reito no volvimos a sacar el tema a colación dejando en el aire numerosas incógnitas, sobre todo aquella petición inconclusa gracias a Natsuki. Intenté disculparme con él, al día siguiente, pero cada vez que nos acercábamos una fuerza superior conspiraba entre nosotros alejándonos, por lo que desistí ante la idea. Además aquella última semana no me sentía capaz de acercarme a ningún ser humano sin sentirme la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra. Intentaba resistirme a aceptar algo que me rondaba incluso antes de haberlo experimentado por primera vez. Natsuki se había apoderado de mi razón completamente. Cada vez que nuestra mirada se cruzaba en los pasillos de la academia y ésta desviaba su vista, aquello se sentía como una puñalada directa al corazón. Comenzaba a sentir su rechazo y a ser víctima de su indiferencia y aquello realmente era algo que me hería en lo más profundo de mi alma, ¿acaso me había enamorado de ella? Realmente no lo sabía, jamás había experimentado aquello. No tenía ni idea de cuál eran los síntomas solo sabía que desde que Natsuki comenzó a alejarse de mí, la alegría junto aquella luz que emanaba todo mi ser empezaba a extinguirse.

Al llegar los cuatro juntos, al patio trasero de la residencia donde se celebraba la barbacoa, Midori la administradora ya estaba en pie junto al cumpleañero y a Kuga, organizando la mesa y encendiendo la parrilla. Ésta al vernos, nos dirigió una mirada de reojo y continúo con su labor. Mai que aún seguía dolida, intentó por todos los medios no desviar su mirada hacia la dirección de la solitaria morena. Cada uno comenzó con su ocupación, mientras seguían llegando poco a poco los invitados restantes.

"¿Crees que debería hablar con ella?" Preguntó de pronto Mai mientras ambas troceábamos la verdura, ensimismadas.

"No lo sé." Respondí seria pues intentaba luchar contra mis propias ganas de salir rauda a su dirección y solucionar de una vez por todas aquel asunto, no era quien para darle consejos en aquel instante a mi amiga.

"¿Estas bien?" Mai me conocía perfectamente y sabía que algo en mí no funcionaba correctamente. Intenté sonreír para disimular aquel infierno en el que me sumergía.

"Estoy bien, de verdad. Mejor preocúpate por el amigo de Reito que no te quita ojo." Intenté desviar su atención de mi ser porque dudaba en si podía mantener aquella mascara ocultando mi verdadero humor.

"¿Lo has notado? Ha sido desde que nos cruzamos en el mercado, de hecho creí que eran imaginaciones mías." Sonreí ante su comentario, parece que el recuerdo de Natsuki en su mente lentamente se desvanecía, después de todo lo que sentía por aquella fría chica únicamente era ilusión. "¿Y qué me dices de Reito?" De pronto la sonrisa de mi amiga se hacía más pícara.

"Es un buen amigo." Respondí enseguida sin alzar mi mirada de aquello que estaba haciendo.

"¿Solo un amigo?" Volvió a dedicarme aquella sonrisa superficial y traviesa. Justo en aquel instante el aludido hacia acto de presencia para solicitar parte de la verdura que habíamos troceado minuciosamente.

"¿Puedo chicas?" Su sonrisa gentil y caballerosa nos deslumbró a las dos dejándonos completamente mudas ante su presencia. También influía el hecho de que temíamos que el mencionado haya oído aquella pequeña y estúpida conversación.

"Sí, claro." Contesté completamente ruborizada bajo su atenta mirada, sin saber que a lo lejos cierta pelinegra con el ceño fruncido no dejaba de gruñir en nuestra dirección.

Todos estábamos completamente ocupados en nuestra tarea. Diversas sonrisas y bromas iban y venían, la mayoría no conocíamos personalmente a Kazuya pero enseguida hicimos buenas migas con él, mientras tanto el amigo de Reito, se armó de valor y se acercó a hablar con Mai, y desde entonces no se separaron en todo el día. Se llamaba Tate, era un chico sumamente alegre y muy sonriente, tenía pequeños hoyuelos que lo hacían verse adorable, y sobre todo hacía reír bastante a Mai gracias a sus numerosas anécdotas, pues parecía algo torpe, cualidad que según mi amiga le encantaba. Todos lograban encajar de alguna u otra forma incluso la fría y solitaria Kuga, que bajo las estrictas y caprichosas ordenes de la administradora organizaba una y otra vez la mesa, ya que era lo único que podría aportar pues su brazo seguía inmovilizado. De pronto hizo acto de presencia, un comensal con el que no habíamos contado. Takeda, el chico que me había presentado Natsuki en el apartamento, se sumó a la velada, venía provisto de numerosos postres de toda clase, haciendo de ese modo su aportación. Al verlo la susodicha, su semblante se petrificó. Como si su visita no fuera de su agrado, aquella reacción no me la esperaba pues realmente creía que se trataba de su pareja. Enseguida se dirigió hasta ella y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla tiernamente, ésta aun estática no se molestó en corresponder aquel afectuoso saludo. Todo aquello ocurría bajo la atenta mirada de todo el grupo hasta que Natsuki decidió volver a la realidad y lanzó una de esas miradas gélidas y todos continuamos con nuestra labor intentando pasar desapercibidos mientras que ellos mantenían una acalorada e íntima charla, pues por más que intentábamos aguzar el oído no lográbamos oír nada.

"¿Quién es ese?" Mai se había alejado por un momento de Tate y en susurros intentaba interrogarme.

"Yo diría que su pareja pero en vista de que están discutiendo, no sabría que decirte." Evité mencionar que me lo había presentado en el dormitorio, ya que debía justificar todo un embrollo.

"Puede que sea el chico que le gusta. No hacen buena pareja." Comentó echándoles una mirada de reojo.

"Yo pienso lo mismo." De pronto me di cuenta de lo absurdo de aquella charla, ¿eran celos los que sentía? Es decir, qué más da si había invitado a su novio a la barbacoa, era lo justo. Pero aquel hecho me molestaba, me sentía completamente ofendida. Pues fue ella quien intentó besarme, ¿Cómo se atreve a invitarlo? "Me da exactamente igual, por mí como si no existieran." Completé ante la mirada estupefacta de Mai.

"De acuerdo." Diciendo aquello, mi amiga se alejó de mí rumbo hacia donde se encontraba Tate, sin dejar de mirarme completamente extrañada por mi comportamiento.

Al terminar con todos los preparativos, todos juntos rodeamos la mesa y comenzamos a hacer buena cuenta de aquella cantidad de comida. Cada plato era una exquisitez. Todos habíamos puesto nuestro mayor esfuerzo y aquello era una completa delicia. El almuerzo lleno de risas, había transcurrido de lo más divertido. Por fin conocimos al cumpleañero, ya que era reservado e incluso algo retraído. Cursaba en la misma clase que Reito, Tate e incluso la mismísima Natsuki. Al oír aquello me sorprendió bastante porque creí que ella y Reito no se conocían, ya que constantemente lo llamaba por aquel mote que le puso en los dormitorios, la noche que interrumpió nuestro casi beso. Sin darle más importancia al asunto del que se merece, intenté no fijar mi vista hacia la dirección de ésta pues su acompañante, ya que nadie contaba con su presencia, se había sentado junto a ella compartiendo un espacio reducido entre los dos. Al principio sentía como me hervía la sangre dentro de mis venas, pero poco a poco intenté no dejarme llevar ni influenciar por sentimientos negativos. Al acabar con aquel estupendo almuerzo, me ofrecí voluntaria para lavar los platos, de ese modo evitaría mirar hacía cierta pelinegra, y Reito tan gentil como siempre me acompañó en aquella tediosa tarea.

"No estuvo mal." Comenzó Reito en vista de mi silencio.

"No." Respondí con una sonrisa. "¿No sabía que fueras un buen cocinero?" Enseguida se ruborizó.

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí." Sonrió acompañando a la frase un guiño.

"Cierto, chico misterioso de la biblioteca." Me atreví a bromear pues junto a Reito me sentía a gusto, me inspiraba seguridad. "Por cierto, siento mucho no haber aparecido el otro día." Recordé aquel plantón.

"No te preocupes." Sonrió ampliamente. "Me lo imaginé, con aquella lluvia era imposible." Era curioso como justificaba mi comportamiento. De pronto un silencio cómodo se paseó entre los dos.

"¿Te apetecería acompañarme al baile?" De repente, su voz se había trasformado, siempre sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo y de una manera formal y distinguida, ahora se oía más bien titubeante.

"Si." Los nervios me hicieron retrasar la respuesta creándole incluso más confusión pues su rostro parecía un poema. "Claro, sería un honor." Intenté recalcar para devolverle su cordura. Aquella petición la esperaba como esperan los cerezos a la primavera pero por alguna razón me había generado demasiadas expectativas. Ya que aceptando aquella solicitud, sentía que el abismo que me separaba en aquel momento de Natsuki se hacía más inmenso.

Aquel día había transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de pronto sin apenas darnos cuenta, el cielo se había oscurecido. Y raudos comenzamos a recoger todo aquello entre todos. Con el comienzo de la noche sobre nuestras cabezas, de nuevo una tormenta amenazaba con descargar violentamente, pues era época de lluvias. Enseguida el cielo se encendió dejando ver un gran resplandor instantáneo, y ante aquello di un pequeño brinco para sorpresa de Reito, al reconocer mi pavor hacia los truenos, este se echó a reír. Por suerte aquella confesión solo la había oído él. Al dejar todo aquello medianamente decente, nos despedimos todos, algunos de los asistentes pertenecían a nuestros dormitorios, pero otros debían emprender el largo camino a casa antes de que la tormenta descargue completamente sobre ellos. Al llegar a mi dormitorio, me encerré en el baño, pensaba que en cuanto antes me aseaba y me metía en la cama, antes quedaba atrapada por el sueño con el fin de no ser testigo de aquella tormenta. Al salir, completamente vestida, me crucé con la mirada de Natsuki.

"Creí que aún no vendrías, no me ha dado tiempo de organizar el catre." Solté sutilmente, pues quería romper su silencio a como diera lugar, no soportaba no oír su voz.

"¿Y quién dice que dormiré en el catre?" Regresó a aquella frialdad con la que me enfrentaba al principio.

"Está bien, por mí te puedes quedar con la cama." Respondí fatigada, quería acabar en cuanto antes con aquella situación.

"No te estoy pidiendo permiso, ¿sabes?" Diciendo aquello se echó sobre la cama perfectamente hecha, con los zapatos incluidos. Su frialdad congeló completamente el ambiente y aquella actitud únicamente me hacía hervir la sangre.

"Quita tus estúpidos zapatos de mi cama. ¿Qué te cuesta ser un poco más amable?" Completé fuera de mí cayendo de ese modo en su provocación. Era como si su refugio era permanecer discutiendo siempre.

"¡Deja de decirme lo que debo hacer!" Alzó su voz completamente irritada antes de deshacerse de sus zapatos y volverse hacia la pared con el fin de concluir aquel absurdo debate.

"Eres insufrible." Grité hacia su dirección. "¡Imbécil!" Solté al ver que volvía a regalarme toda su indiferencia.

"¡Idiota!" Gruñó sin que se me haya pasado desapercibido.

Completamente colérica, intentaba organizar el catre lo más cómodo posible. Sin escatimar en realizar todo el ruido posible, quería enfadar a Natsuki del mismo modo que ella me había indignado a mí, pero todos aquellos intentos fueron inútiles. La aludida se había quedado profundamente dormida en un intervalo de tiempo relativamente corto. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de eso? Airada y con las mejillas encendidas de puro coraje, no hubo manera de conciliar el sueño. De pronto, un destello cegador volvió a iluminar el cielo oscuro y aquella vez venía acompañado con un estruendo que comenzó bajo y lentamente adquirió fuerzas. Asustada, me estrujé contra mi catre hecha un ovillo y recé para que Natsuki no despertara y escuchara mis tristes quejidos. Poco tiempo después, la lluvia rompió fuertemente azotando la cristalera de la terraza. Ante cada resplandor, instintivamente cerraba los ojos apretándolos fuertemente con el fin de evitar oír el estruendo que venía después. Intentaba soportar todo aquello lo mejor que podía hasta que posteriormente, uno logró hacerme soltar un gemido pues era realmente ensordecedor. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba a tal punto de que en el silencio de la noche se podía escuchar el entrechoque de mis dientes.

"¿Quién iba a decir que una simple tormenta te mantendría toda la noche callada?" la voz ronca de Kuga sonaba tan nítida incluso habiendo sido únicamente un susurro.

"No estoy para tus bromas ahora mismo." Dije intentando esconder mi rostro en la almohada. Hasta que sentí un cuerpo ajeno al mío cerca de mí. "¿qué estás haciendo?" me giré sorprendida al encontrarla detrás de mí, a mi lado derecho.

"¿Tu qué crees?" Dijo intentando taparse con la mano izquierda y después alzándola para que la tomase. Dubitativa contemplé aquel gesto e instintivamente sujete su mano izquierda con mi derecha, sintiendo aquella calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo.

"Gracias." Me atreví a decir más tarde, pues ella había cerrado sus ojos para volver a dormir. "¿Por qué?" Susurré hacia ella mirándola a través de la oscuridad, cuando creí que se había abandonado al sueño.

"¿Por qué, qué?" Preguntó aun con los ojos cerrados, cosa que me ruborizó completamente, pues realmente creía que no me oiría por ello me atreví a preguntar aquello.

"¿Por qué me evitas?" Volví a susurrar armándome de valor tras un silencio plúmbeo.

"Creo…" Comenzó Natsuki arrepintiéndose enseguida. "Creo que es lo mejor para las dos." Soltó después de un tiempo prudencial, por un momento debido a la intriga me había olvidado completamente de la tormenta hasta que un estrépito volvió a amenazarme, por lo que apreté fuertemente su agarre.

"Déjame decidir lo que es mejor para mí." Respondí en medio de aquella oscuridad que únicamente alumbraban los relámpagos.

"¿Tú no lo entiendes?" Respondió enseguida. No sabía si la oscuridad o nuestro fuerte agarre era lo que hacía que una conversación entre las dos fluyera sin ningún incidente.

"¡Pues explícamelo!" Insistí ya que parecía ser la única oportunidad de encontrar la forma de llegar a ella. "Necesito saberlo para volver a tener paz." Aquello pareció sorprenderla pues de súbito abrió sus inmensos orbes verdes y los dirigió directamente hacia mí. "Te has vuelto tan importante para mí como el aire que respiro. Compadécete de mí." Solté intentando dejar de pensar por una vez y materializar todos aquellos sentimientos que albergaba en el pecho transformándolos en palabras que podrían llegar a ella.

"No tenía que haber permitido todo esto. No debí enamorarme de ti." Aquello sonaba como una ligera esperanza, acaba de reconocer que estaba enamorada de mí. "No soy una persona completamente libre." Concluyó con algo que temía. "No puedo arrastrarte a esto." Terminó completamente agotada por el esfuerzo, como si esas palabras lucharan por quedarse dentro de su pecho sin querer salir.

"¿Lo dices por aquel chico?" Intenté recordar su nombre en vano. "¿El amigo que me presentaste?" Insistí.

"No es solo un amigo." Respondió abatida y desvió nuevamente su mirada proyectándola hacia el techo, en aquel momento sentí como algo dentro de mí se resquebrajaba. Era horrible el sonido que producía un corazón roto. De pronto me quedé muda, las palabras se atascaban en mi interior gracias al nudo que se formaba en mi garganta. Desalentada fijé mi mirada hacia el techo en busca de consuelo. "Durante generaciones, cada primogénito de cada una de nuestras familias, debían contraer matrimonio." Continuó para mi sorpresa, como si alguien oyera mis plegarias. "Es una especie de estúpida tradición familiar." Exhausta miré nuevamente hacia su dirección pues no parecía cómoda con lo que estaba contando. "Soy hija única." Suspiró pesadamente, e instintivamente comencé a compadecerme de ella, se veía atrapada sin salida por lo que parecía un maleficio más que por una tradición familiar.

"¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso?" Me atreví a preguntar, desatando por fin aquel nudo que me apresaba.

"No puedo hacer nada, es superior a mí." Su voz ronca se había dulcificado completamente. De nuevo, nos sumimos en un mutismo ensordecedor. "Por eso creo que lo mejor para las dos sería evitarnos." Susurrando había dicho su última frase antes de deslizarse suavemente y salir del catre rumbo hacia la cama.

La tormenta seguía golpeando los cristales fuertemente y los destellos alumbraban la oscura habitación iluminándola casi por completo acompañada de numerosos estruendos a cada cual más infernal, pero dentro de todos aquellos males me había tocado el peor. Sin apenas percatarme de todo lo anterior, mi mirada seguía enfocada en la dirección donde anteriormente Natsuki yacía, sin desviarla ni un milímetro. Porque aunque mi cuerpo estático seguía ahí presente, mi alma había abandonado mi cuerpo en cuanto la mano de Kuga se había deslizado de mi agarre.

N/A: He ahí el siguiente capítulo. Espero que no me matéis por eso, le he dado la vuela a la tortilla y nunca mejor dicho. Ahora por fin Shizuru tiene claro, qué es lo que quiere realmente y la que no lo tiene claro es Natsuki. Así es la vida supongo, un continuo tira y afloja hasta vencer o ser vencido. Pero no os preocupéis, esta historia sí tiene final feliz, ya he sido suficientemente cruel en Dejarse Llevar. Solo me queda agradeceros el haber leído esta mini historia que ya llega a su final, pues el próximo capítulo es el último. Y disculparme si os he hecho sufrir demasiado pero es la única forma que se de amar. Me bad. Sin más nos leemos hasta la próxima y ya saben dejen sus berrinches, críticas, halagos o saludos. Muchas gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...**

 **DE ESTE AGUA NO BEBERÉ…**

 _Capítulo 6_

Los días se sucedieron en una nube de frustración y tristeza. A la mañana siguiente, de aquel agradable día de barbacoa con todos nuestros amigos, mi mundo volvió a dar un giro inmenso. Natsuki dejó de vivir conmigo, su dormitorio estaba completamente reformado, únicamente le restaban los muebles pero aun así, se empeñó en regresar a su dormitorio con el fin de crear una distancia prudente entre ella y yo. Desde que no convivíamos juntas, un enorme vacío se apoderaba de mí, como si mis días se precipitaran de forma monótona sin poder hacer nada, mi mundo giraba raudo mientras que yo poseía mi propio ritmo ajeno a que nos encontrábamos en plena época de exámenes finales. Mai preocupada, desconocía como animarme, sabía que mi malestar tenía vinculación con cierta pelinegra, pero ignoraba el hecho que me había llevado hasta esa dejadez propia del abandono. Mi sonrisa me había abandonado hace días, mis ojos carecían de aquel brillo que los caracterizaba y únicamente vagaba entre los pasillos de la academia como si fuese un alma en pena errante. No era muy propio de mí aquella actitud, pero por más que me esforzaba en intentar fingir, colocándome una máscara, ésta se negaba a permanecer más de dos minutos en mi rostro. Pero sin duda alguna la tarea más difícil y complicada la llevaba a cabo al permanecer a solas en mi habitación. Todos los recuerdos de Kuga me asaltaban de forma contundente. ¿Cómo era posible acabar de esta forma? ¿Cómo era posible, qué ella dada su naturaleza no fuera capaz de plantarle cara a su familia y negarse rotundamente a ese compromiso? Es decir, no tenían ningún derecho a obligarla por más que fuera su propio linaje. Miles de discursos se me ocurrían en la oscuridad de mis cuatro paredes mientras fijaba mi mirada al techo, tenía argumentos sólidos con los que volver a enfrentarla, porque debía hablar con ella pero temía su rechazo. Cada mañana enormes bolsas de un color oscuro se situaban bajo mi mirada sin poder evitarlo, tratando de que pasara desapercibido con algo de maquillaje, pero por más que lo ocultaba sentía que todo el mundo sabía de su existencia, pues todos me miraban fijamente allá a donde vaya.

"¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te quita el sueño? ¡No puedes seguir así!" La voz de Mai me regañaba mientras nos dirigíamos a la clase de biología.

"Se supone que me he maquillado antes de venir a clase." Intenté realizar una mueca a modo de sonrisa.

"No me quiero ni imaginar cómo te verías sin maquillaje." Soltó preocupada pues su tono lejos de seguir con la regañina se suavizaba conforme echaba un vistazo a mi rostro. "¿Qué es aquello tan grave que ha pasado que no se lo puedes contar ni a tu mejor amiga?" susurró.

"No es nada." Intenté defenderme por enésima vez a aquella pregunta de Mai pero cada vez me rendía un poquito más, pues mi cuerpo carecía de las fuerzas necesarias para evitar hablar del asunto.

"Mírame a los ojos y vuelve a decirme que no es nada." En aquel instante Mai se había detenido abruptamente separándonos del grupo que avanzaba rumbo a la siguiente clase, sin darnos cuenta de que justo habíamos permanecido quietas a las puertas de la clase de Natsuki y Reito.

"No es…" En el momento en el que comencé a tranquilizar a mi amiga, Kuga salió de clase y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Mis ojos se ensancharon más de lo debido enfrentando a aquellos orbes esmeraldas. Al darse cuenta de que iba acompañada, Natsuki enseguida desvió su mirada y camino en dirección opuesta.

"¿Sigue siendo 'nada' tu respuesta?" Mai procuraba buscar mis ojos para hacerme saber que aquel movimiento por su parte no fue una mera coincidencia. En silencio permanecí largos segundos que se asemejaban a horas y de pronto mi mirada se volvió cristalina a punto de romper en llanto. "¡Ven! Salgamos de aquí." Tomando mi mano dulcemente abandonamos la academia, a escasas semanas de graduarnos.

"No debimos abandonar las clases y más ahora." Comencé a sentirme culpable por todo aquello pues aunque estuviera tirando mi futuro por la borda por mal de amores no debía involucrar a Mai conmigo.

"Tú eres mucho más importante para mí que la clase de biología." Contestó en silencio adivinando mi inquietud. Nuestros pasos nos dirigieron al campo trasero de la academia, donde se encontraba un pequeño y agradable parque infantil, que a aquellas horas parecía un desierto. "¿Te gusta Natsuki verdad?" Susurró hacia mí sin atreverse a mirarme.

"Lo siento, Mai. Nunca fue mi intención." Sabía que tarde o temprano, mi mejor amiga debía conocer la verdad acerca de mis sentimientos por Natsuki y seguir alargándolo era una pérdida de tiempo enormemente tortuosa.

"No elegimos de quien enamorarnos, simplemente sucede y no hay fuerza sobrehumana capaz de detenerlo." Comentó con una sonrisa nostálgica adornando sus labios. "Eso me ha dicho Tate." Guardé silencio creyendo que tal vez iba a continuar con su relato. "Él me ha contado lo que ha hecho." Soltó enseguida mirando hacia mi dirección. "Fue él quien publicó la carta que le escribí a Natsuki."

"¿Tate? ¿Por qué?" La dirección que comenzaba a tomar aquella conversación me extrañó muchísimo, de todas formas qué motivo empujaría a Tate para querer publicar aquella carta.

"Se enamoró de mí desde que comenzaron las clases, ¿qué extraño no te parece? Tan ciega estaba con Kuga que no pude ver más allá." Contestó tranquilamente, creí que aquel gesto de ver publicado algo tan íntimo como era una carta de amor, era una causa más que suficiente para comenzar a odiar a una persona. "La público para que me enfrentara a ella y la aborreciera, de ese modo me salvaría él al ponerla en su sitio pero te adelantaste tú." En aquel momento mis mejillas comenzaron a arder. "¿Es cierto que la empujaste por las escaleras?" Preguntó completamente sonriente.

"Yo… No fue mi intención empujarla, discutimos y simplemente sucedió." Intenté defenderme, por suerte a Tate no se le ocurrió divulgar aquella información hasta ahora.

"¿Supongo que ahí comenzó todo?" Aquella pregunta lejos de esperar alguna u otra respuesta parecía ser una afirmación.

"Yo no diría que empezó en aquel preciso instante pero a raíz de ello comenzamos a frecuentarnos más." En este momento, cabizbaja intentaba reprimir las lágrimas. "No sabía cómo decírtelo, creí que te perdería si te contaba la verdad." Me atreví a continuar una vez que había logrado estabilizar mi sollozo.

"Soy yo la que se disculpa contigo. Por no haberme dado cuenta de todo aquello. Soy tu amiga ante todo y nadie podrá cambiar eso, ni siquiera un amor tonto como el de Natsuki." Las cálidas manos de Mai, habían atrapado las mías. "¿Has hablado con ella?" Asentí en silencio mientras fijaba la mirada hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas.

"Tiene un compromiso con el chico que apareció en la barbacoa. Por lo visto, se lo han concertado sus padres y no se puede hacer nada para evitarlo." Sin atreverme a levantar la mirada, narraba todo aquello desde el rincón más dolorido de mi corazón.

"¿Dirás que no quiere hacer nada? Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, ¿Quién demonios sigue concertando matrimonios?" Oír aquella voz dulce de Mai blasfemar era un espectáculo verdaderamente cómico.

"Si ella no quiere luchar, ¿Quién soy yo para comenzar una batalla? Al fin y al cabo solo hubo un beso entre las dos." Abatida había confesado aquello desplomándome contra el suelo en busca de estabilidad, pues llevaba días sin dormir y el cansancio era visiblemente notorio.

"¿¡Te has besado con Natsuki!? ¡Eso hay que contárselo a una amiga!" Me regañó Mai al borde de la histeria hasta que no le conté con pelos y señales aquel momento, desde que me despedí de ella aquel domingo al que asistimos la pelinegra y yo a aquel parque de atracciones. "Ha sido tan dulce." Se atrevió a opinar una vez que finalicé mi monologo.

"Sí que lo fue, pero aquello no duró demasiado porque con Natsuki todo es diferente, cualquier acercamiento implicaba malos entendidos y disputas. Todo tenía que ser tan complicado." Me quejé pues Mai era mi amiga y era la única persona con quien me podía desahogar a gusto.

"¿Quién dijo que sería fácil?" Se atrevió a preguntar.

"Con Reito todo es fácil y sencillo." Contesté sin rechistar.

"¿De Reio estas enamorada?" Negué en silencio, pues comenzaba a entender la frase de mi amiga.

"Voy a ir con él al baile, me lo pidió en la barbacoa." De mi voz emanaba cierta culpabilidad, como si no mereciera su compañía, ya que probablemente él albergara en su corazón alguna esperanza respecto a nosotros.

"¿Eso es lo que quieres?" Preguntó en un susurro mi amiga.

"Eso era lo que más quería." Mi respuesta fue ambigua, sabía a donde quería ir a parar Mai.

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres ahora?" Insistió acorralándome. "Debes ir a hablar con ella. A aclarar las cosas. No podéis dejarlo así" continuó.

"No hay nada de qué hablar Mai, ya te he dicho que no puedo pedirle a alguien que luche por mí si ese no es su deseo." De pronto toda aquella fortaleza y el control del que había hecho mano cuando comenzó aquella conversación, se deshizo rompiendo en llanto. "Ella simplemente no quiere." Las lágrimas se deslizaban sin detenerse, quemando mis mejillas. Mai se fundía en un abrazo conmigo para intentar consolarme pero una vez que había comenzado aquello no sería trabajo fácil detenerlo.

Aquella tarde no volvimos a sacar el tema a colación. Los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos, solo me restaba sobrellevarlo e intentar estudiar las últimas semanas para poder graduarme con mis compañeros. Intenté mantener mi mente ocupada habitando el tiempo suficiente en aquel dormitorio, después de todo en menos de un mes no tendría que disponer más de él. De ese modo todos los recuerdos que habría compartido con Natsuki, quedarían en el pasado sin oportunidad de obstruir mi presente. Aquel pensamiento era lo único que me mantenía en pie.

En los últimos días mis visitas a la biblioteca se me hacían más frecuentes, debía intentar esforzarme por recuperar el tiempo perdido y estudiar a fondo todas las materias, sino quería ver mi futuro tirado por la borda. Me enfocaba en ello día y noche, sin percatarme de que mis compañeras ilusionadas por el baile, todas se hacían con los vestidos más impresionantes para deslumbrar la última noche en el baile. Al principio, presentarme a aquel evento me causaba cierta desazón. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas para comunicarle aquella decisión a Reito, evitando que este se enfadara conmigo, pero al hablar sobre el tema con Mai, me lo prohibió tajantemente. Lo cierto era que Reito no se merecía aquel desplante, era un chico muy atento y sobre todo un caballero. Durante mis visitas a la biblioteca, con motivo de estudio, jamás me interrumpió. Fue como si adivinase que aquel no era mi mejor momento e instintivamente guardó una distancia precavida entre los dos con el fin de no sentirme agobiada, lógicamente aquello me lo comunico días después.

"¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?" La voz de Reito, tan profunda y cálida me envolvió por sorpresa, la tarde previa a los exámenes finales.

"Claro. Pero, ¿no vives al otro lado?" Pregunté extrañada señalando en dirección contraria.

"No te preocupes, de todas formas me viene bien tomar aire fresco." Contentó sonriente haciendo referencia a las largas horas en la biblioteca. Por lo que asentí devolviendo aquella sonrisa gentil que me había otorgado él. "¿Sigue en pie lo del baile?" Continuó en vista de mi silencio, pareciera que no quería concluir la charla.

"Por supuesto." Respondí amablemente, era difícil no serlo con Reito. "Siento mucho haber estado tan distante últimamente." Me atreví a continuar en vista de que la charla parecía agotarse de nuevo.

"Está bien. A veces todos necesitamos un tiempo para volver a continuar con nuestra vida." Su voz de repente sonaba más cálida de lo normal. "No hay nada que deba perdonar." Concluyendo con la frase de nuevo me dedicó una sonrisa sincera y amable, por la que cualquier chica se derretiría al instante.

"Definitivamente tengo unos amigos que no me merezco." Aquella frase la susurré más para mí que para mi acompañante pero sin querer llegó a sus oídos.

"Para eso están los amigos." Sonrió hacia mi dirección. "Aunque debo confesarte que me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo." Al oír aquello me detuve en el acto. Sinceramente había estado evitando aquella situación desde que reconocí mis sentimientos por Natsuki. Temía que Reito se confesara y me viera obligada a rechazarlo partiéndole el corazón como había hecho la morena conmigo. Pero era demasiado tarde.

"Yo…" Fue lo único que me atreví decirle, las palabras sencillamente no terminaban de formarse en mi interior.

"No hace falta que digas nada. Sé que no es un buen momento para decírtelo pero necesitaba arrancarlo de mi interior. Dolía demasiado. Y entiendo que en este instante estas sufriendo con tus propios demonios…" intenté responder pero sus dedos se posaron en mis labios silenciándome. "No te atrevas a negarlo, por favor. Lo noto en tu mirada, en tu sonrisa, en cada uno de tus movimientos." Continuó dejándome completamente muda y transparente frente a él. "Solo quiero que sepas que estaré aquí esperándote porque en ningún momento he soñado con ser tu único amor, sino más bien el último."

Aquella declaración me había dejado completamente de piedra. No sabía que decir o qué pensar. Nadie me había hablado jamás de aquella forma, con tanto sentimiento y cariño. Sentí que no merecía aquella delicadeza y aquel afecto por parte de Reito. Me había comportado como una niña egoísta y caprichosa con él. En ningún momento tuve en cuenta todos aquellos sentimientos que ahora claramente veía reflejados en sus ojos luchando por salir. Pero desgraciadamente, ahora tenía la sensación de que era demasiado tarde. Nada era igual en mí, ya no era la misma Shizuru que había esperado ansiosa por su beso frente a mi puerta antes de que nos interrumpiera Natsuki. Algo en mi interior había cambiado drásticamente, lo único que podía sentir era el enorme vacío que había dejado la pelinegra al marcharse de mi vida como si fuese un simple sueño. No podía explicarle aquello a Reito sin que sufriera. En silencio, caminamos el último trecho hasta llegar a la residencia. Fue un silencio bastante cómodo, ninguno de los dos se sentía tan violento como para romperlo, simplemente meditábamos absortos en nuestros mundos, cada cual por separado. Una vez que llegó la despedida, no hubo más que añadir. Ambos nos dedicamos una sonrisa sincera.

"Suerte en los exámenes de mañana." Deseó Reito tan formal como siempre.

"Igualmente, aunque tu seguro que no la necesitas." Pues sabía que era el mejor alumno de su clase por sus brillantes calificaciones.

"Gracias." Terminó dando un paso hacia atrás decidido a marcharse. "Shizuru, piensa en ello por favor. Espero tu respuesta en el baile." Concluyó con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. Por lo que asentí en silencio correspondiendo a su gesto y su gentil sonrisa.

Había permanecido despierta durante toda la noche, repasando fechas y rememorando batallas para el primer examen de la mañana que era nada más y nada menos que de historia. Odiaba realmente aquella asignatura. Había que almacenar datos y datos de fechas pasadas, que en realidad a mi parecer era ridículo, pues no fue Albert Einstein quien aseguraba no guardar en la cabeza aquello que cabía en los bolsillos. De todos modos no podía mostrar aquel argumento a mi profesora de historia, ya que el suspenso sería inminente. Cuando no me encontraba sumergida en aquel montón de referencias y hechos, mi mente se distraía volviendo a visualizar aquella charla que mantuve con Reito. Era extraño cómo funcionaba las leyes cósmicas que dominaban el universo, pues Reito estaba dispuesto a hacer por mí aquello que Natsuki no era capaz, siendo por esta por quien mi corazón late tan obstinadamente. Era incapaz de comprender aquel hecho. Sería todo tan sumamente sencillo si simplemente nos enamoramos de aquellos que nos quieren en lugar de a quien queremos, pero así de complicado debía ser el mundo. Jamás llueve a gusto de todos. Sin darme realmente cuenta de ello, el despertador irrumpió en el silencio del dormitorio abruptamente. Con tan solo dos horas de sueño en el cuerpo, me introduje en el baño bajo el chorro de agua fría para desentumecer mi mente, sentía que tanta información me reventaría los tímpanos. Tras un breve y rápido desayuno, me lancé a la calle rumbo hacia la academia. Con el libro entre las manos repasaba los últimos detalles antes de enfrentar a mi primera prueba.

"¡Shizuru!" La voz de Mai recorría la calle sacándome de mi entrenamiento mental. "Deja de estudiar mujer, la suerte ya está echada." Soltó una vez que me alcanzó viendo como seguía con mi labor.

"Buenos días a ti también." Respondí sonriendo. "¿Cómo llevas los exámenes?" Pregunté ante aquella actitud relajada que poseía mi mejor amiga, pues a nuestro alrededor sucumbía la agitación y el nerviosismo.

"He hecho lo que he podido. A estas alturas, por más que intente estudiar no logro retener ni una palabra." Se encogió levemente de hombros. "Veo que tú lo sigues intentando." Sonrió apuntando hacia el libro.

"Intento distraerme refrescando la memoria en algo productivo." Confesé sinceramente mientras mi amiga asentía en silencio con la cabeza pues sabía perfectamente a que o a quien me refería. "Ayer me crucé con Reito." Susurré hacia su dirección para evitar que los transeúntes nos oyeran como si se tratase de un secreto de estado.

"¿Y? ¿No habrás rechazado su propuesta del baile?" Preguntó asustada Mai pues conocía cuales eran mis primeras intenciones respecto al asunto.

"Casi no me dejó hablar." Ante aquella respuesta alzó una ceja hacia mi dirección alentándome a continuar con la confesión. "Se me ha declarado." Susurré incluso más bajo que antes.

"¿¡Qué!?" Mai tenía serios problemas con las confesiones secretas. "¿Y qué le has dicho?" inmediatamente tiré de su brazo para que bajara la voz.

"Ya te he dicho que apenas y me dejó hablar. Me pidió una respuesta para el día del baile." Volví a susurrar.

"¿Qué harás entonces?" La voz de mi amiga sonaba preocupada, no quería que tomara una decisión precipitada.

"No lo sé. Por más que mi razón me apunte hacia Reito como el mejor de los candidatos, mi corazón únicamente susurra el nombre de Natsuki." Por fin había formulado aquella incertidumbre en voz alta desde la declaración del aludido. "He estado evitando pensar en ello pero mi cabeza me está dando vueltas y los exámenes de hoy no ayudan demasiado."

"Por cierto, ¿sabes si irá Natsuki al baile?" Justo en aquel instante aquella pregunta me atrapó completamente en blanco, como si alguien me arrojara un balde de agua fría, me paralicé en el acto. "Vale, eso significa que ni siquiera has pensado en el tema."

"¿Crees que irá?" El trayecto hacía la primera clase pasó desapercibido por mi mente, pues ahora que me había surgido una nueva incógnita para la colección de la que ya disponía, no había forma de centrarme en el monologo de Mai.

Durante todos los exámenes que se sucedieron a lo largo de la mañana, uno tras otro, evité seguir martirizándome con cuestiones que no podía resolver inminentemente. Intentaba no desviar la atención de todas las pruebas realizadas, hecho que en mayor o menor medida me costaba gran esfuerzo. Con la última señal del día, todos respiramos aliviados, para bien o para mal aquel tortuoso e infernal día llegaba a su fin. Como había asegurado mi mejor amiga, la suerte estaba echada. A la mañana siguiente se publicarían las calificaciones y únicamente restaba preocuparme por el vestido para el baile de fin de curso.

Los nervios se mantuvieron aun a flor de piel, por ese motivo convidé a Mai a pasar la noche en mi dormitorio, de esa forma juntas lidiaríamos con aquel malestar. Ideamos un plan para ir en busca del vestido perfecto, dado el hecho de que preferimos estudiar para los exámenes, nos habíamos quedado sin mucha elección en cuanto al vestuario se refiere, por ese mismo motivo después de conocer las calificaciones nos dirigiríamos de inmediato hacia la capital, allí seguro que acertaríamos. Al día siguiente, tras alegrarnos la vista con las calificaciones impecables, sin más dilación nos dirigimos hacia nuestro destino con la compañía de Tate. En toda mi ausencia, Mai y Tate habían conectado de forma íntima y mi amiga irradiaba una sonrisa brillante. Tras la declaración de Tate junto con la confesión de aquella horrible fechoría, mi amiga optó por el perdón. Alegando que en nombre del amor, se habían cometido maldades mucho más temibles. Yo definitivamente me alegraba por ellos, en especial por mi mejor amiga, ya que había sufrido la indiferencia por parte de Natsuki durante bastante tiempo, por fin tocaba ser feliz.

"Me alegro por vosotros chicos, realmente hacéis muy buena pareja." Comenté mirándoles sonriendo ya que ellos levemente ruborizados, agradecían en silencio.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó felizmente Mai.

"Acaso lo dudas." Regañó Tate haciendo un puchero con el cual mi amiga no pudo resistir una pequeña muestra de cariño en público. "Qué lástima que Reito no pudo apuntarse." Declaró el novio de mi mejor amiga.

"Si, una verdadera lástima." Rememoré silenciosamente nuestro encuentro. "De todas formas debe de haber alguna norma que impida que tu acompañante vea tu vestido antes del baile." Declaré desviando un poco el tema.

"¡Eh! No puede ser, voy a comprarme un traje en presencia de mi pareja." Alegó Tate completamente preocupado por lo que nos reímos mi amiga y yo.

"Es únicamente con el vestido de la novia." Me atreví a tranquilizarle después de estabilizar aquella risa, que nos había arrancado.

"Creí que solo era en las bodas." Soltó Mai algo dubitativa.

"No nos adelantemos, cariño. Vamos por partes." De nuevo Tate irrumpía con su nerviosismo.

Durante aquella tarde, innumerables anécdotas se precipitaron sobre los tres. Realmente Tate era un buen chico y un excelente novio para Mai pues constantemente estaba al pendiente de que a su novia no le faltara de nada, además era algo despistado y muy cómico. Durante todo el día nos hizo sonreír tanto a mí como a mi amiga incontables veces. Cuando cayó la noche sobre nosotros, por fin nos dirigíamos a nuestros dormitorios. Ya que se había hecho tarde, preferí continuar los pocos metros sola y evitar así, que mis amigos dieran un enorme rodeo, pues mi residencia quedaba un poco más retirada que la de Mai. En el silencio de la noche, caminaba a solas bajo los faroles que iluminaban el desolado camino. Al llegar a la residencia, antes de introducirme y subir al segundo piso, mi mirada se cruzó con la de los enormes orbes verdes, que se había sentado en la puerta con el fin de refrescarse en la noche.

"Hola." Su voz ronca rompía el silencio con un tímido saludo.

"Hola." Respondí mirando hacia su dirección, sin acercarme demasiado pues temía que saliera huyendo de mí como había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

"¿Has estado de compras?" Aquella pregunta sonaba más bien a una afirmación ya que sus ojos se habían desviado desde mi mirada hasta las bolsas que ocupaba entre las manos. Asentí en silencio. "¿Vas a ir al baile?" De nuevo su pregunta parecía no esperar respuesta alguna.

"Si." A lo lejos se podía percibir el canto de los grillos junto a la leve brisa de la noche.

"¿Con Reito supongo?" De pronto su voz se había transformado, al principio fue acompañada por un deje de nostalgia y en aquel instante sonaba más ronca de lo habitual, como si estuviese molesta.

"Nadie más me lo ha pedido." Tímidamente agache la cabeza, pues sabía que aquello la iba a incomodar. Para mi sorpresa una mueca a modo de sonrisa decoró sus labios. "¿Vas a ir tú?" Me atreví a preguntar ya que su sonrisa había relajado momentáneamente aquella enorme tensión. Y como no, era una pregunta que me atormentaba desde que Mai la formuló.

"No estoy hecha para esas cosa." Volvió a sonreír de medio lado, como si aquello más que una sonrisa se trataba de alguna especie de símbolo irónico.

"¿Para qué estas hecha tú?" Su respuesta aunque no lo parecía en el fondo me alegraba, la sola idea de tener que verla abrazada de aquel chico de cuyo nombre no lograba, por más que lo intentara, acordarme me producía nauseas. Sin esperar respuesta de aquella última pregunta, apreté el agarre de mis bolsas y me dispuse a pasar junto a ella para introducirme en la residencia. Justo al lograr mi cometido, mi muñeca se hacía presa de su agarre.

"No puedo soportar verte con él, por eso no voy a ir." Natsuki se había acercado a mi oído para susurrar todo aquello. De un momento a otro sentí que mis rodillas estaban a punto de abandonarme.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y enfrentar aquellos ojos esmeraldas, su agarre se hizo más flojo y se marchó rumbo hacia la oscuridad tragándola de lleno. ¿Acaso aquello era justo para mí? ¿Acaso debía oír todas sus estúpidas declaraciones de amor y no hacer nada al respecto?

"¡Cobarde!" grité con todas mis fuerzas, sabiendo que mi voz la había alcanzado de alguna u otra manera. "Eres una cobarde." Susurré hacia la negrura que la había tragado sabiendo que entre las sombras ella lo había oído y había permanecido estática ante mi opinión.

Subí aquellos escalones sin más esperas, el miedo que la paralizaba evitaba seguirme hasta mi habitación porque no podía hacer nada sin preguntarse mentalmente '¿qué más?', aquella situación comenzaba a pesarme seriamente sobre los hombros y a menos que ella se deshiciera de sus temores, yo no podía hacer nada por ella. No era una decisión que únicamente debía tomar yo, debíamos enfrentarla juntas. Pero como siempre, Natsuki se hacía a un lado porque era lo más fácil, porque no había un 'qué más' en su quietud y de esa forma no decepciona a nadie más que a sus sentimientos.

La noche del baile de fin de curso se abría paso ruidosamente, en los últimos días la academia no hacía más que pedir voluntarios para dejar a punto aquella maravillosa y única noche. Para evitar los recuerdos, Mai y yo nos inscribimos encantadas, con el fin de preparar nuestra mágica noche tal y como la habíamos soñado. El motivo del baile por extraño que pareciera era el invierno, de esa forma el departamento de medioambiente recolectaría fondos para ayudar al deshielo en los polos, hecho que preocupaba a todas las ONG. El enorme gimnasio que poseía la academia, era el lugar indicado para dicho evento. Toda la instalación estaba minuciosamente decorada como si de un casquete polar se tratara. La inmensa bola de luces, caía en medio del gimnasio suspendida en el aire, la cabina del DJ se encontraba situada en la zona alta de las gradas para quedar por encima de las cabezas de todos los alumnos que iban a asistir. La academia no había escatimado en gastos, pues disponíamos hasta de dos cabinas de fotografía personalizada con forma de pequeños iglús y no podría faltar la máquina que genera pequeños copos blancos a modo de nieve. Aquel paisaje te transportaba completamente a los polos.

Puntualmente Reito había asistido a nuestra cita, mientras yo intentaba retocar los últimos detalles, mi apuesto amigo se encontraba en la puerta como un reloj pendiente, a mi espera. Noté que al abrir la puerta, se había quedado sin aliento. Por suerte para mí, mi vestido casaba perfectamente con el motivo del evento. Lucía un vestido blanco de palabra de honor, con adorno en la cintura y un bajo asimétrico por encima de las rodillas. Había causado en él, justo la reacción que había fantaseado con Natsuki.

"Estás preciosa." Las palabras salían de su boca en un leve susurro completamente ruborizado. Reito lucía un traje negro hecho a medida, que se ceñía a su cuerpo como un guante. Estaba realmente atractivo.

"Gracias." Susurré hacia él con las mejillas sonrosadas. "Tú tampoco estas nada mal." Con aquella frase sonrió ampliamente.

"Esto es para ti." De pronto había sacado un corsage de orquídeas precioso. Instintivamente alcé la mano mostrándole la muñeca. Completamente ruborizado, me colocaba aquel pequeño ramillete de flores en la muñeca. "Te queda perfecto." Sonrió satisfecho y sin hacer esperar más a nuestros amigos que se encontraban en la entrada de la residencia descendimos hacia su dirección.

"¡Estas increíblemente guapa!" La voz entusiasmada de Mai se oía desde las escaleras. " ¿No te parece, Tate?"

"Si, estas asombrosa." Concluyó este emocionado, realmente los cuatro estábamos increíblemente fantásticos.

"Oye, tampoco te fijes tanto en ella que es mi mejor amiga." De pronto, mi mejor amiga le otorgó un codazo a Tate, que se quejó sonoramente para risa de los tres.

Una vez en las instalaciones de la academia, donde iba a dar lugar el baile, la entrada se encontraba completamente abarrotada de estudiantes junto a sus parejas. Sin la más mínima molestia, esperamos pacientemente a nuestro turno. Una vez dentro, todo adquirió cierta magia. Los decorados únicamente iluminados por la tenue luz que emitía la enorme bola suspendida en el centro del gimnasio hacían de las vistas un paisaje hermoso. La máquina de la falsa nieve esparcía pequeños copos aquí y allá, cubriendo completamente la pista donde los estudiantes de último curso ya bailaban alegremente a ritmo de la música que pinchaba el Dj. Con una multitud de mesas colocadas ordenadamente, se dispuso una gran barra llena de bebidas.

"Habéis hecho un increíble trabajo con esto." Reito maravillado contemplaba con asombro todo aquello.

"¿Acaso lo dudabas?" Miré de reojo de forma inquisitiva mientras sonreía en su dirección. "Los voluntarios somos increíbles." Alegué una frase engreída para hacer reír al grupo con éxito.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Susurró ya que la música alta impedía una charla de forma corriente.

"Antes… ¿Qué te parece inmortalizar este momento?" Ante mi pregunta, alzó una ceja sin entender a qué me refería exactamente. "Sígueme." Susurré y de súbito se le tiñeron las mejillas de un color rojizo. Nos dirigimos hacia una de las iglús con la que decoramos el gimnasio.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó incrédulo al leer el cartel que rezaba '¡Inmortalízate!'

"Una cabina de fotos." Susurré con una sonrisa traviesa y sin más accedí al interior, era una cabina de dos personas, completamente gratuita.

"¡Vaya! Sí que sois increíbles los voluntarios." Su voz completamente emocionada, admiraba incrédulo hasta el más minucioso detalle.

Tras posicionarnos, apretamos el botón y una secuencia de fotografías se fue dando, en total hubo cuatro. Entre una fotografía y otra había un breve espacio de tiempo para cambiar de postura. Por lo que aprovechamos para hacer cuatro fotos diferentes. Cada una más divertida que la anterior. Al salir de ahí, comprobamos que tanto Mai como Tate esperaban su turno tras nosotros para realizar sus propias instantáneas. Al observar nuestros retratos completamente ruborizados y divertidos, nos dirigimos hacia la pista para bailar. Sonaba uno de los tantos éxitos marchosos del momento. De pronto e instintivamente me olvidé de todo mi infierno por un momento, disfrutando de aquellos minutos. Natsuki había renunciado a las miles de oportunidades de cambiar el rumbo de aquella historia. Había esperado por una reacción por su parte hasta el último segundo antes de que apareciera Reito en mi puerta. Pero ella había decidido no luchar y permanecer al margen viendo los trenes pasar desde la estación sin hacer nada. Enseguida la música marchosa, había cambiado repentinamente a una más lenta. En los enormes altavoces sonaba eternal flame de the bangles, y de repente todo el mundo se acogía a su pareja y comenzaban a bailar suavemente. Sentí los brazos de Reito rodearme por la cintura e inconscientemente rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Durante un momento disfrutamos de la melodía en completo silencio, sintiendo únicamente nuestra sincronización.

"¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?" La voz nerviosa de Reito susurraba en mi oído haciéndome cosquillas.

"Si." Respondí sin mirarle apenas mientras seguía firme en mi agarre. "Ahora mismo mi corazón pertenece a otra persona." Aquella frase la solté sintiendo el dolor en cada palabra. "Lo siento muchísimo." Había suplicado tras sentir como Reito se detenía.

"Lo entiendo." Respondió su voz quebrada, después de un pequeño silencio que asemejaba una eternidad. De pronto su agarre se deshizo, deslizándose de entre mis brazos. "Lo siento, necesito un poco de aire." Asentí en silencio mientras lo veía alejarse. No sabía si debía ir tras él o dejarle solo en sus pensamientos.

"¿Quieres bailar conmigo?" No esperaba oír aquella voz, por lo menos no aquí. Aquella voz áspera que únicamente correspondía a Natsuki me hizo estremecer. Al girarme la vi acercarse hasta mi posición, desentonando completamente en el lugar, pues venía provista de unos vaqueros simples y una camiseta blanca. De pronto situó sus manos sobre mi cintura, con aquel simple toque envió toda una descarga eléctrica a todo mi ser.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Susurré estática mientras posicionaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Dejar de ser una cobarde." Mi mirada instintivamente buscó la suya quedando atrapada por aquella belleza, miles de emociones se encerraban en sus ojos verdes, que al verme comenzaron a brillar cristalinos mostrando una profundidad tan eterna como aquella canción. "Te quiero, Shizuru incluso más que a mi propia alma, por encima de cualquier latido. ¿Tiene algún sentido eso para ti?" Susurró al borde de la súplica, su voz ronca se suavizaba ante cada palabra dicha.

"Tiene todo el sentido del mundo." Susurré.

No podía seguir evitándolo, sus labios me atraían como un imán, enseguida nuestra distancia comenzó a reducirse y nuestra respiración a agitarse levemente, aquel momento lo habíamos estado deseando como agua de mayo, al rozar nuestros labios estos quemaban abruptamente. Sin tensar aún más el momento nos unimos en un profundo y pasional beso, sin percatarnos del mundo pues desde que me giré y contemplé sus ojos en medio de aquella oscuridad, todos los presentes se habían esfumado de mi alrededor, permaneciendo únicamente las dos de pie bajo aquella enorme bola de luces y aquella melodía que nos envolvía en un fuerte abrazo apartándonos del mundo, por fin volvía a sentir mi alma regresar de nuevo a mi cuerpo y mi corazón respirar una paz que jamás antes había sentido. Supongo que aquello era lo que llamaban amor.

N/A: Aquí esta el final. Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia y por dedicarle parte de vuestro tiempo. Espero que os haya gustado y la hayáis disfrutado. Reitero, muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí y espero que nos veamos en la próxima historia.


	7. Epílogo

**Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...**

 **DE ESTE AGUA NO BEBERÉ…**

Epílogo

Durante gran parte de mi vida, he habitado mis días ajena a cuestiones filosóficas, ¿Cómo quién soy? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? O ¿hacia dónde nos llevará el camino? Simplificando diré, que no era especialmente ese tipo de chica que se pregunta las cosas, más bien vivía compadeciéndome de mi futuro. Llenaba mi vacío existencial con la amargura del qué vendrá. A todo el mundo en cierta medida le atormenta el porvenir, ¿acertaré con la carrera que voy a estudiar? ¿Llegaré a ser la persona que siempre deseé ser? O la más ingenua de todas, ¿Conoceré al amor de mi vida? Por suerte para mí, al nacer bajo el apellido Kuga, nací con las respuestas bajo el brazo. Primero, no hace falta elegir la carrera que debo desempeñar, ya está escogida de antemano, gracias a eso no me he permitido, el lujo siquiera de apasionarme por alguna otra vertiente diferente, ¿de qué serviría? Segundo, por supuesto que no llegaré a ser quien deseé ser, sino quien debo ser, hay un enorme abismo entre aquellas dos palabras. Mis padres quieren que continúe con el legado familiar y ser hija única dificulta bastante el hecho de revelarse contra sus deseos. La tercera, y no por ello menos importante, jamás conoceré al amor de mi vida y si en algún punto de nuestra historia llegamos a coincidir, simplemente debo hacerme a un lado. Desde que nací mi vida y la de un completo desconocido han estado ligadas, no hay fuerza humana que logre romper aquel vínculo. Desde años inmemoriales, el destino de las familias Kuga y los Masashi, han estado yuxtapuestos. Evidentemente, no todos los Kuga y los Masashi contraían matrimonio, únicamente los primogénitos de una generación y a la siguiente, los primogénitos de los segundos hijos y así sucesivamente. De ese modo, evitaríamos convertir aquello en una familia de incesto.

Con la muerte prematura de mi progenitora, aquella tradición familiar amenazaba con acabar. Me había convertido en la hija única de aquel matrimonio, por lo que toda la responsabilidad recaía sobre nuestros hombros, ya que mi futuro esposo también era hijo único. Éramos los últimos de nuestra especie y probablemente el apellido Kuga se extinguiera debido a que al contraer matrimonio absorbía el de los Masashi. Para mis futuros hijos aquello sería una buena noticia, pero para mí seguía sonando a una profunda desgracia. No había forma de escapar de aquel infierno, únicamente poseía la libertad hasta finalizar mis estudios. Desconocía el secreto que me tenía preparada la vida. Vagaba sin esperanza hasta cruzarme por azares del destino con aquella mirada penetrante que únicamente poseía ella. ¿Quién era ella? Lo desconocía completamente, desde que nuestras vidas se atravesaron en aquellas escaleras, no había dejado de susurrar su nombre. Shizuru Fujino se había convertido en algo más que una simple coincidencia, su profunda mirada escarlata, relucía brillantemente envuelta de una rabia que no podía contener a la vez que yo no lograba entender. Una vez escuche decir a mi padre que el amor verdadero duele, no sabía a qué se refería exactamente hasta que sentí todo mi ser, rodar por las escaleras, al abrir los ojos lo comprendí, ¿aquello era amor?

Todos los sentimientos que no me había permitido experimentar, se apoderaban intensamente de mi interior golpeándome con fuerza. Su presencia en mi vida se había convertido en algo esencial, verla cada mañana era una sensación increíble, hasta que sin darme cuenta comencé a enamorarme de su ceño fruncido en lugar de su sonrisa, de sus gritos en lugar de su dulce y melodiosa voz y de su indiferencia en lugar de su amor. ¿Cómo podría encauzar aquello si comenzó siendo un desastre? Pero sucedió, ahí estábamos en aquel baile siendo presa de multitud de miradas, que testificaban nuestro amor.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Su exquisita voz melodiosa susurraba en mis oídos alejándome de todo aquel ajetreo.

"Ahora se puede derrumbar el mundo en paz, ya estoy contigo." Respondí abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas como si temiera a que todo aquello fuera una simple ilusión.

"¿Esto es real?" Su leve murmullo silenciaba todo nuestro alrededor, habíamos caído en un trance que nos alejaba del resto de invitados, hasta que lentamente sentí como el cuerpo de Shizuru se detuvo al finalizar aquella melodía.

"Salgamos de aquí." Sostuve su mano temblorosa fuertemente y nos dirigimos hacia fuera. Íbamos tan ensimismadas que no advertí aquel molesto sujeto, que lo único que sabía hacer era rondar a Shizuru.

"¡Kuga! ¿Qué haces aquí?" La voz de Reito, únicamente encendía mi encrespamiento cada vez que la oía pronunciarse. De pronto su mirada se paseó hasta llegar a la de Shizuru, notando como esta se tensaba bajo mi agarre.

"Reito, yo…" Shizuru comenzó a dar explicaciones innecesarias. "Lo siento mucho." Sus palabras no encontraban explicación alguna que concederle.

"Lo entiendo." La voz de Reito nos sorprendió a ambas, quedando con la mirada fijamente clavada en él. "Te ha escogido a ti y contra ello no puedo hacer nada." Sus ojos ambarinos se clavaron en mí. "¡Cuida de ella!" De pronto alzó la mano en un saludo y temblorosamente la sostuve, aquello me parecía algo violento.

"Lo haré." Clavé nuestras miradas por un momento y me deshice de su apretón, estrechando nuevamente la suave mano de Shizuru.

Caminamos entusiasmadas bajo el manto de la noche sin soltar nuestro agarre, su sonrisa iluminaba nuestro camino en medio de aquella oscuridad, envolviendo nuestro mundo en una dulce sensación, deseando que aquella noche perdurara eternamente. No podía comprender el hecho que había conducido a Shizuru a escogerme a mí, alguien tan imperfecto y confuso como yo pero ahí nos encontrábamos, caminando entre el espacio de lo que era correcto e incorrecto, sin importar nada más.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó por fin el objeto de mis delirios.

"A un lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad." Respondí dirigiendo una sonrisa a su encuentro. De Shizuru obtuve como respuesta la mueca más agradable que pudiera dibujar un ser humano en el rostro. De pronto la rodeé por la cintura sintiendo su respiración cerca de mí. Al sentir aquella cercanía instintivamente mi mirada se posó de nuevo en sus labios sonrosados que invitaban a perder el control.

"Me gusta la Natsuki de ahora. Es completamente diferente…" Susurró moviendo lentamente sus labios como si describiera algo sublime. "Es más…" continuó con el leve contoneó de sus comisuras, transportándome lejos de ahí, a un nuevo mundo donde ella era dueña y señora de todos mis sentidos.

"Libre." Me atreví a finalizar aquella frase.

"Esa es la palabra que estaba buscando." Sonrió satisfecha, adivinando cuales eran mis siguientes intenciones pues inconscientemente había alcanzado entre mis labios aquella sonrisa que amenazaba con derretir todo mi interior.

Sin detenernos, nos dirigimos hacia los dormitorios. Aquella era nuestra última semana viviendo en ellos, había concluido el curso y quedamos libres del infierno de enfrentar otro año más aquella academia. Al ciclo siguiente, nos esperaba la universidad llena de curiosidades y expectativas. Me había aferrado a la idea de deshacerme de todos los sueños familiares y centrarme en mi nueva vida junto a Shizuru Fujino, daba igual el destino. Iría con ella hasta el fin del mundo y no habría fuerza humana para detenerme. Aquella misma tarde me reuní con Masashi Takeda para anunciarle la nueva noticia, para liberarlo de aquella carga y para disculparme con él. Ciertamente ni él ni yo éramos culpables de aquella decisión, que tomaron por nosotros nuestros ancestros. Pero Takeda permaneció largo tiempo en silencio aceptando aquella sentencia, no había advertido sus sentimientos y le había herido con mi resolución. Tras intentar calmarlo, tomé la iniciativa de ir hacia el baile a por Shizuru, pensé que aquello era lo único que debía hacer antes de perderla para siempre. No podría soportar ni un día más en este mundo sin ella y si se marchaba sin conocer mis sentimientos por ella jamás me lo perdonaría.

Al subir hacia la segunda planta, noté cierto nerviosismo en el cuerpo de Shizuru, intenté tranquilizarla depositando suavemente mis manos entre su cintura pero aquello lo único que conseguía, era hacerla estremecer aún más. Al pasar junto a la puerta de mi habitación me detuve, llenándola de asombro.

"Hoy no vamos a pelear por quien se queda con la cama." Mi voz ronca se deslizaba entre mis labios con una ternura exquisita.

Entreabriendo mi dormitorio lentamente dejando ver la sorpresa que tenía oculta para ella. Midori, la administradora, me había ayudado a organizar todo aquello, decorando con luces toda la habitación, llenándola de pétalos de rosas blancas aquí y allá esparciéndolas en el suelo a modo de camino que la guiaba hasta un catre bastante acogedor, envuelto de sabanas que se alzaban sobre él donde se posaban aquellas pequeñas luces a modo de estrellas. Había adornado aquella habitación, como si de una pequeña nube se tratara, intentando que fuese lo más acogedora posible. Ya que no disponía de muebles algunos, cosa que me facilitó considerablemente aquella labor.

"Ara…" Fue lo único que se atrevió decir aquella belleza de ojos carmesí. Aquella expresión era todo lo que necesitaba oír ya que era su forma de hacerle saber al mundo que se había quedado sin palabras.

"No puedo ofrecerte el cielo a modo de disculpa, pero puedo acercar parte de él." Susurré a su oído ya que se encontraba de espaldas hacia mí.

"Es perfecto." Su silencio me mostraba, que de nuevo, las palabras se habían ocultado tras aquella sorpresa.

Caminó hacia el catre perfectamente elaborado, deslizándose entre las sabanas hasta sentarse sobre él, maravillada por toda aquella decoración paseó sus manos por la impecable blancura de la cubierta y sus ojos a través de las luces buscando en aquel espacio mi mirada, que seguía constantemente posada sobre ella desde la puerta. Al verla irrumpir en mi mundo, con aquel vestido blanco parecía una reina a punto de reclamar su trono. Tragué saliva duramente, cerrando tras de mí aquella puerta, y dirigiéndome hacia su encuentro, en silencio para no romper la magia de aquel instante. Durante bastante tiempo permanecimos envueltas en un agradable mutismo las dos, mirándonos completamente ruborizadas sin decir palabra, sus hermosos ojos carmesíes se encontraban repletos de emociones que luchaban por salir.

"He estado perdida toda mi vida, hasta que te encontré." Susurré hacia ella que seguía mirándome como toda mujer desea que la miren.

"Bésame… porque ahora me he perdido en ti." Al oír aquello infinitas sensaciones se apoderaron de mí, no sabía describir todo aquel torrente de sentimientos, provocando que mi corazón, luchara literalmente con no salir disparado del pecho.

Nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar como si llevaran siglos de agonía, intentaba controlar mis latidos desbocados que no casaban con la suavidad y la ternura con la que nuestras bocas se unían, de un momento a otro nuestra respiración comenzaba a agitarse y mis manos comenzaban a inquietarse sobre el níveo vestido de Shizuru. Todo mi cuerpo hervía bajo las caricias de esta, nuestros labios se buscaban cada vez más intensamente, llevando a aquellos besos a tensarse en los límites de una pasión que nos arrastraba desde el interior. Enseguida cambiamos de posición, permaneciendo ella sobre el confortable catre y mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, buscando con mis dedos el broche de aquel prenda, mi mirada buscó por un instante la de Shizuru a que aprobara aquel acto, tras otorgarme la ansiada autorización, continué con mi labor de zafar su bellísimo cuerpo de aquella vestimenta. Al deslizarme junto a su indumentaria, quedé maravillada de lo que veían mis ojos. Su anatomía tan perfecta que incluso no bastaba aquella palabra para describirla, jamás había visto tanta hermosura unida, aquel cuerpo era casi divino. Sus ojos que no me abandonaban en ningún instante, se acercaron hasta a mí y con sus suaves manos tomó mi rostro volviendo a enlazar su boca con la mía, transportándome de nuevo hasta la posición donde nos encontrábamos inicialmente, sus manos en este momento se paseaban por mi cuerpo deshaciéndose de mi camiseta, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos comenzó a decorar el suelo de aquella habitación. Nuestros labios en ningún momento se deparaban ni un ápice. El arrebato con el que nuestras lenguas se encontraban con un frenesí violento, me dejaba completamente sin aliento hasta que sentí su piel desnuda bajo la mía, encendiendo aún más mi delirio. De pronto, nuestros labios se separaron levemente en busca de una bocanada de aire fresco, quedando a escasos milímetros de su rostro perdiéndome nuevamente en su mirada. Sus dedos buscaban el broche de mis pantalones intentando deshacerse de ellos, ya que parecían estorbar. Su dulce aliento golpeaba mi rostro deseando perder el control nuevamente sobre su boca, descubriendo que lo único que me separaba completamente de su cuerpo era aquel conjunto de encaje blanco que traía bajo aquel vestido. Nuevamente, cambiamos de posición, quedando Shizuru sobre mí. Su mirada paseó suavemente sobre mi anatomía dejando entre ver una sonrisa maliciosa y antes de que diera su siguiente paso me incorporé buscando sus labios quedando sentada sobre mí, mientras hábilmente buscaba el cierre de aquella hermosa pieza. Al deslizarla entre sus brazos, un ligero rubor adornó sus mejillas, mordiendo suavemente sus labios cosa a la que no pude resistirme, girándola de nuevo dejándola bajo mi cuerpo, cada caricia de su piel era como si de seda pura se tratara, deslizaba mis dedos entre su suave pecho, atravesando su vientre hasta quedar frente a la última pieza que me restaba, dudando pues una vez que la deslizara, perdería completamente el control. Mis labios se posicionaron sobre su ombligo, besando cada centímetro de aquel exquisito abdomen, descendiendo a medida que continuaba arrastrando aquella única pieza que restaba en su cuerpo, dejando escapar Shizuru innumerables gemidos que llegaban hasta mis oídos llevándome al éxtasis. Aquello era lo único que deseaba oír hasta el día de mi muerte. Una vez conseguido deshacerme de toda la ropa que nos sobraba, nuestros cuerpos se entrelazaron buscando la calidez prometida. Al sentir nuestra pelvis ligeramente entrechocar, esta comenzó a estremecerse bajo mi abrazo.

"Te amo." Susurré hacia su oído antes de besar aquel terso cuello, del que había apartado su cabellera castaña.

"Y yo a ti." Susurró entremezclando aquellas palabras con el inminente gemido pues seguía entretenida con su hermoso cuello, tan blanco como puro.

Nuestros movimientos sincronizados, entrecortaban nuestra respiración. Agitándola de sobremanera, aumentando el ritmo ante cada sacudida. Mis labios no dejaban de besar y succionar cada milímetro de su cuello, llevándola hacia el éxtasis. Inundando la estancia de aquellos gemidos tan dulces y embriagadores al oído humano. Aquello era lo más parecido a alcanzar el cielo. Sus ojos fuertemente apretados indicaban que se acercaba a aquello que más ansiaba, su espalda sutilmente arqueada la llevaba a la culminación del acto, a la elevación propia del ser, al orgasmo tan deseado, soltando un sonoro gemido. Su cuerpo, envuelto por una ligera película de sudor, brillaba fascinante bajo mis continuos besos. Aquella noche no hizo más que comenzar para nosotras, creando numerosos recuerdos.

A la mañana siguiente, despertar junto a Shizuru, había sido lo más parecido a despertar en medio del jardín del edén. Ninguna sensación previa a aquella me había hecho estremecer tanto. Su respiración tranquila y suavemente acompasada con los latidos de mi propio corazón, transformaban aquel concierto privado en un enorme éxtasis de deleite personal. No quería despertarla pero mis labios quemaban intensamente al estar separada de su piel, no podía seguir luchando por conservar la calma por lo que opté por incorporarme. Me dirigí hacia el baño con pereza, pues no quería eliminar de mi cuerpo aquellas huellas que me había tatuado en la piel mediante numerosos besos y caricias, Shizuru la noche anterior. Al notar el chorro de agua tibia sobre la piel, instintivamente cerré los ojos abandonándome a aquel cálido arrullo, sumergiéndome en mis recuerdos, sin evitar cuestionarme ¿todo aquello ha sido real? ¿Realmente había ocurrido todo aquello? No podía creerlo, por fin conseguía que Shizuru dejara de malinterpretar cada una de mis intenciones. Al salir de aquel baño, me crucé con la mirada escarlata del objeto de mis delirios, que se encontraba completamente ruborizada. Aquel color no le hacía justicia a aquella mirada.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Pregunté sonriendo ya que la había sorprendido, en busca de todas sus prendas, para emprender la huida.

"A prepararte el desayuno." Sonrió aun ruborizada al no encontrar la parte de de abajo de aquella hermosa combinación de encaje blanco.

"¿Estás buscando esto?" Alcé la mano, mostrando aquella irresistible pieza que tenía bajo mi posesión. Sonriendo maliciosamente hacia ella.

"Devuélvemela." Susurró sonriendo, con las mejillas levemente encendidas.

"¡Quítamela!" Alcé el brazo para impedir que llegara, como en el pasado.

"¿Te gusta este juego?" Preguntó con una sonrisa arrebatadoramente seductora, sin tener conocimiento del profundo deseo que encendía en mi interior aquella actitud suya.

"Contigo disfruto de todos los juegos, amor." Rodeé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la alcé depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

"No quiero dormir nunca más, mi vida es mejor que cualquier sueño." Susurró una vez que nuestros labios se separaran.

"Te quiero." Dije sonriendo hacia ella sin soltar mi agarre.

"¡Yo más!" Soltó ella acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí.

"¡No, yo más!" Respondí iniciando de aquella manera nuestro juego preferido a partir de entonces.

"¡Yo, más!"

.

.

.

El amor llama a nuestra puerta irremediablemente sin que podamos hacer nada, da igual que no nos encontremos presentes en ese momento, simplemente sucede y cuando lo hace no hay marcha atrás, se filtra en nuestro interior como el agua dejando humedad para siempre….

N/A: No tenía preparado ningún epílogo, pero en vista de vuestra petición y por habéroslo hecho pasar realmente mal con Reito y la interminable indecisión de estas dos, he pensado '¡Se lo merecen!'Espero que os guste y que llene vuestra expectativa. Y muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, os lo he dicho miles de veces y jamás me cansaré de recordároslo, son el mejor aliciente para continuar escribiendo historias porque aunque mis escritos únicamente lleguen a una sola persona habrán merecido la pena completamente las tardes enteras frente al ordenador o las noches completas en vela. Gracias a todos por leer y ahora si, nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


End file.
